


The Savior of Skyhold

by stargirl428



Series: Walker of Worlds [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Background Relationships, Drama, Explicit Language, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Modern Boy in Thedas, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Canon, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargirl428/pseuds/stargirl428
Summary: Sequel to "The Knight of Hampstead."Cullen returns to Thedas with Rose. With the help of the Inquisition, they must discover the nefarious plans of the mysterious cult, "The Sons of Shavronth." How will Rose acclimate to life in Thedas while further exploring her newly discovered mage powers? And what does an ancient family secret have to do with it?





	1. From Earth to Thedas

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this, I hope you've had a chance to read "The Knight of Hampstead" and enjoyed it enough to read this second installment! 
> 
> Updates here will be slow-going for a while, though I have written about a third of the story so far (thanks NaNoWriMo)! I'm also hoping to take some time to spiff up the first part, as the more I write for this half, the more I realize I've forgotten to include and explain things! This fic has grown and taken on a mind of its own!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy - please feel free to leave questions or comments or find me on [Tumblr!](http://polynesianhermione.tumblr.com/)

_"We have to slay the dragon!"_

_The little girl was no more than six years old, her long black hair twisted back and secured in a plait that draped over her shoulder. She wore a light-blue princess costume, one of those sparkly, pastel-colored dresses covered in rhinestones and lace. The go-to look for a little girl obsessed with princesses and fairy tales. But, she also clutched a foam sword in her small hands as she charged across the grass towards the plastic play castle at the other end of the yard. A boy of about twelve followed, light brown hair kept short, wearing blue jeans and a red and black flannel shirt . He clearly lacked the same enthusiasm that propelled the young girl, slowly trudging over the grass with his own foam sword and shield._  

_The girl reached the door of the castle and dramatically knocked before placing her hands on her hips. "Come out you evil dragon!" she called. "I'm here to defeat you!"_

_The plastic castle shook and a low growl emitted from its center. A moment later, the doors flew open and the fearsome dragon appeared. Or rather, a thirty-year-old man, dressed in all black and wearing a harness of foam dragon wings, crawled out. He growled and roared, jumping about on his hands and knees, pretending to swipe at the princess warrior before him._  

_"You'll never defeat me!" he sneered in a funnily deep voice that made the girl giggle._

_She stood a few feet back, sword still drawn, but with hesitation from striking a blow at the beast._  

_The young boy let out an exasperated sigh from his spot further back, sitting on the steps of the wooden deck. "Just kill the dragon so we can go back inside and play a different game!"_

_The young girl pouted and whirled around to look at her step-brother. "But…James…do I really have to kill the dragon?"_

_"You said you wanted to play this," he whined, dropping his sword and shield on the ground. "And that's what happens—the hero defeats the dragon. That's how it works."_

_"But…isn't that mean? To kill the dragon?" she challenged._

_"Would you kill it if it tried to kill you?"_

_"I don't know…maybe?" she shrugged, though not herself convinced with her answer._

_As if on cue, the dragon attacked—the man stood and scooped up the girl in his arms, spinning her in a circle, earning surprised and pleased giggles in response._

_"Don't worry Rose, I think you sparing the ferocious dragon is quite heroic too," the man said with a smile as he carried the girl to the deck. He placed her down on the wood and ruffled James' hair. "Alright, James—let's play that video game you've been talking about."_

_The boy cracked a genuine smile and quickly scrambled to his feet. The man ushered both kids inside the house to see his wife standing in the doorway to the living room, her arms crossed with a smile growing on her lips._

_"You're so good with her, Henry," she smiled, reaching out to slip her hand in his. "Rose is lucky to have a father like you around."_

_Henry beamed in response and drew Haruna close for a kiss, before they both retreated into their home, closing the sliding glass door behind them._

* * *

_The Lord of the Rings. Harry Potter. The Chronicles of Narnia._ Countless others. Since Rose was a young girl, she had been, like many other kids her age, completely enthralled with worlds of fantasy and fairytale. She had devoured each and every book she could get her hands on through the years—and watched each subsequent movie—easily falling in love with the worlds, full of magic and wonder. She had often day-dreamed about daring sword fights and horseback riding through open fields, about handsome knights and powerful wizards. The tales had utterly captured her imagination. All the stories portrayed a different way of life—a place and time without modern conveniences—that often emulated a chivalric code, like in the stories of King Arthur or Robin Hood. It was why she had been so drawn to _Dragon Age_ from the very beginning.

It had been close to five months since Cullen had entered her life. Five months since he fell through a Fade Rift and landed in Hampstead Heath. Five months since her life had been irrevocably altered. And since the moment they had first met, she had been reminded about her old daydreams and fantasies as a child.

But even as they had wandered through the Crossroads, she hadn't truly realized she was leaving behind Earth and the only life she had ever really known. Thedas had, up until that point, only been a conceptual thought—something living only in her imagination. But there she was, headed straight to a land she honestly knew very little about, besides what a glorified video game portrayed. She had no real idea how the countries of Thedas worked. She hadn't given much thought to how she'd survive without electricity or plumbing, without clothing she was accustomed to or the ability to eat and cook any type of food she wanted.

Yet, with what was unimaginable just six months prior, Rose now found herself in that very world.

* * *

Cullen and Rose immediately raised their hands in a sign of surrender as the guards pushed into the room, their swords drawn and at the ready, their armor clanking loudly with each step. Rose scanned the men, all of whom wore helmets and matching armor that had a familiar insignia on their chest-plates.  

One of the guards stepped forward and pulled off their helmet with a flourish of one hand, letting loose a tumble of golden locks. The woman had fierce, blue eyes, that stared intently at them. "Who are you?" she demanded, her voice intense and controlled. "How did you get in here?" 

Cullen stepped forward, his hands still raised. He hesitated for a brief moment, before saying, "I'm Cullen, and this is my companion, Rose. We came through the eluvian." He gestured towards the mirror behind them, which had gone back to its inactive state, looking like a normal mirror once more. 

"Through the eluvian?" the woman asked, a shocked and troubled look on her face. She turned toward the other guards and motioned towards the pair. "Seize them. Immediately!"  

The guards approached and roughly grabbed them both by the shoulders, yanking their arms back to bind their hands with a thick rope.

"Wait—you don't understand—" Rose tried as she struggled against their force to no avail. She knew she was no match for the physical strength of the guards, but she panicked to be in such a situation.

"Rose, it's alright," Cullen said softly and calmly as they were pushed out of the room. "I think I know where we are." 

Rose's eyes widened. "You do?" 

Cullen nodded but said nothing else as they were escorted down a hallway, the woman guard leading the way. Rose did her best to observe their surroundings—it was clear they were in some sort of castle. Everything was grand and made of stone, furnished with rich colored carpets and tapestries. They passed by long, thin windows filled with intricate patterns and scenes of stained-glass, though Rose was unable to decipher their meanings.  

They were brought into a large chamber which resembled a scaled-down throne room. The wooden doors slammed behind them as they were made to kneel in the center of the room, facing the stepped landing that held three chairs branded with the same sun symbol Rose had seen on the tapestries.  

She did her best not to worry. She trusted Cullen. And if he said things were alright, then they were. But she couldn't seem to control her fast-beating heart and her rising anxiety. The course rope dug into the skin of her wrists as she grew fidgety, watching the armored guards standing around the room in silence. The blonde guard had left the room after they had first entered, slipping through a side-door and out of sight.  

"So _where_  are we?" Rose asked in a hushed tone eventually, her knees already aching.  

"I think we're in Val Royeaux," he whispered back, "at the Grand Cathedral." 

"The Grand Cathedral?" Rose scrunched her face, trying to remember if the particular location had been included in the games.

"Yes, the heart of the Chantry and seat of the Divine," Cullen explained. 

"That means—" 

The side door flew open, causing both their heads to snap towards the sound. In strolled the blonde guard, her hand resting on the pommel of her sword, as she spoke with a woman dressed in elegant robes and a tall headdress of red and white.  

"—we found them in the relic room—they claim to have come through the eluvian—" Rose heard the guard say to the woman, who had been focused on a piece of parchment in her hands. 

"Through the eluvian?" a familiar, Orlesian accent responded, raising her head to observe them. Her eyes fell first upon Rose and her brows furrowed as she scanned over her strange clothing—jeans, a baggy blue top, and a leather jacket. The heels of her shoes clicked against the stone as she moved closer. 

That's when her eyes fell on Cullen, who already had a smirk on his face. 

"It is good to see you, Divine Victoria." 


	2. A Divine Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the lovely and positive messages! It truly means a lot to me that you all are enjoying this!
> 
> Sorry for the delay - between gearing up for the holidays, work, and ROGUE ONE (I'm so obsessed it's crazy), this took a bit longer than I had intended to edit!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

"Cullen?" Divine Victoria gasped before snapping her head at the blonde guard beside her. "Maker's breath—Knight-Divine Moran, release them at once, they are no foe."

"Your Holiness—"  

" _At once_ ," she repeated angrily, pulling off her headdress and placing it on the chair behind her.  

The Knight-Divine waved a hand to two junior guards who hurriedly rushed forward and cut the ropes that bound Rose and Cullen's wrists before helping them to their feet.  

"Now, leave us. We aren't to be disturbed," she instructed the guards, giving Knight-Divine Moran a particularly long look of dissatisfaction. When the last guard had left the room, the side door safely shut and secured, Divine Victoria—no, _Leliana_ —threw her arms around Cullen.  

He chuckled as they hugged, surprised by this uncharacteristic act.  

"Heavens, you're alive! Where have you been? Everyone's been worried sick. I received a raven from Evelyn just yesterday updating me about their search," she said.  

"It's...a long and complicated tale, I'm afraid. But I'm fine—I've been perfectly safe and well looked after," he smiled, dropping his arms from their embrace to gesture towards his companion. "This is Rose."

Leliana's eyes fell back to the petite woman and Rose felt a rush of nerves wash over her, her skin practically vibrating as she took a deep breath and forced a nervous smile. She bowed awkwardly and a bit unbalanced, uncertain of what proper protocol would dictate. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Divine Victoria."

The redhead laughed, her eyes twinkling as she smiled and observed the woman, and extended a hand. "Please, no need for formalities. Leliana will do." 

"Right—of course," Rose blushed, her eyes wide. 

"Now, how did you two end up tumbling out of that old eluvian? I was certain it no longer worked." 

"We were following someone, but seems we took a wrong turn," Cullen replied. “It’s a somewhat troubling matter that we should inform you of." 

Leliana nodded but smiled. "Come—you both look exhausted. How about some food and drink? You can tell me your tale over a meal." 

"Thank you, Leliana—you've no idea how glad we are to see a friendly face." 

She smiled pleasantly and led the way out through the same side door. Knight-Divine Moran and three other guards were waiting and quickly stood at attention in her presence.  

"Would you please escort our guests to my private sitting room? And have a meal brought in for us three," she said to two of the guards. "Moran, accompany me back to the formal throne room—we have an Arl that needs to be escorted off grounds." 

The guards responded with curt nods. "Yes, Most Holy." 

"You two make yourselves at home until I rejoin you." 

"Thank you, Divine Victoria," Cullen smiled, formality returning in front of mixed company. He seemed to be enjoying it. 

* * *

 

"...London..." Leliana tested the name in her mouth before taking another sip of wine. “Sounds like a fascinating place. So different from here." 

Cullen had relayed a snap shot of the close to five months that he had spent on Earth. "It is indeed." 

"And how did you find the eluvian?" 

Rose watched as Cullen's eyes flitted over to hers, uncertainty and hesitation in his eyes. “I met a man who was from Thedas. An Altus, from Tevinter," he began.  

Leliana's eyes widened in surprise and great interest. “Really?" 

“Yes, he’s…well…" Cullen sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, eyes meeting Rose's once more as if to ask her permission. 

“He’s my father,” Rose interjected. “Birth-father. I didn't know him well. Thought he had died when I was little." 

“But you’re from this London place, no?" 

“I am," Rose nodded. "As is my mother. I had no idea I had ties to this world…that this even existed…" 

“And are you a mage?" 

“I…I guess so," she shrugged with a small laugh. "It sort of just...happened one day, rather recently. I didn't know I had any powers until then." 

Leliana seemed to be studying Rose with a smile. “Incredible!" 

“He had hoped to return to Thedas with Cullen, but…" 

Leliana's face changed slightly, falling into a slight frown, though her eyes fought to keep a brightness to her expression. “Yes, this cult you mentioned. The 'Sons of Shavronth.' I have heard of them." 

Cullen's jaw dropped. “You have?" 

“Only whispers," Leliana explained. "They’re an old organization - almost mythical. Long thought to have died out." 

“Should we be concerned?" 

“I can’t be sure, based off of what we know. But people from your world going to such lengths to get to ours—that is troubling." 

“We thought as much,” Cullen agreed. 

“I’ll get word out to my spies, and it’s best you discuss this with everyone when you reach Skyhold,” Leliana said.  

“Of course." 

Leliana's face shifted again, this time back to a smile and happier demeanor. “Now, you two must be in need of rest. Let me show you to your rooms."

Rose and Cullen followed Leliana from her quarters and down a path of hallways to another portion of the wing of the castle, Knight-Divine Moran always a few steps behind.  

“Good night, Rose,” Leliana smiled. “I should like to speak more about your world before you leave, if you’d indulge me." 

“Of course. Thank you for your hospitality." 

“May I have a word, Leliana? About the raven?” Cullen asked.  

She nodded and smiled pleasantly, gesturing down the hallway to head to the rookery. She gave an elegant wave to Rose as she slipped into the room.   

* * *

Cullen followed Leliana down the hallway, his lips pressed together firmly as his mind race to form the right words. "Before you write to Skyhold, I feel I must disclose something first…" 

“No need, Cullen. I already know,” Leliana grinned, stopping before they turned a corner down another hallway. 

Cullen blinked. “You—you do?" 

“Of course. I’d have to be blind to not see what’s going on between the two of you,” she teased and giggled. “You’re very protective of her." 

“I hope you do not think less of me,” Cullen said, guilt and shame heavy on his shoulders as he stood up straight. 

“I could never,” Leliana assured with a warm smile, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Cullen smiled softly in return, thankful for her kind reaction. “It will be hard news for Evelyn," he said, casting his eyes downward for a moment. 

“Yes, it will. She will likely be angry and hurt—heartbroken—but she will understand." 

“I hope so…" Cullen sighed. "What will you say in your message?" 

“I won’t give details. Just that you and a guest have arrived here in Val Royeaux and that you’ll both be at Skyhold within a week or so, after a few days rest." 

“Thank you, Leliana." 

She nodded before smiling gesturing back down the hallway. “Now, go and get some rest. Tell Rose that I’ll have some proper clothes sent to your chambers in the morning. We can’t have her sticking out, can we?" 

With that, Leliana bid the Commander goodnight before making her way to the rookery, Cullen turning around to return to Rose. 

* * *

Rose took in her surroundings. Even the bedroom felt grand and opulent, with rich draperies adorning the windows and a large four-poster bed dressed in fine linens. There was a small sitting area beside the fireplace, her bag and purse, that had been seized earlier, sitting on the small round table between two chairs. 

She wandered over and pulled open her purse, realizing with a heavy heart that all the items within would now be useless. Rose pulled out her cell phone—the screen still functioning, but battery about to die. In vain she pressed a few buttons, just checking that indeed there was no way to reach home—no way to reach Liam and confirm that he and Edward had made it out of the V&A alive. There wasn't even in a ring. Just nothing. And the silence was deafening. With a sigh, Rose returned the phone to her bag. 

As she moved towards the bed, she slipped out of her jeans and jacket and undid her bra, leaving on only her top and underwear before climbing into the soft sheets of the bed, instantly feeling weary as she waited for Cullen to return.  

Her mind wandered back to Liam and Edward, worry still tugging at her chest. But deep down, she knew they were fine. They _had_ to be. Both were clever. They surely protected the eluvian and escaped the museum. 

A knock on the door interrupted any continued thoughts.

“Who is it?" she called out.

“Just me, Rose,” she heard Cullen's voice. 

"Come in!"

She propped herself upright and leaned back on her elbows, holding the sheets across her chest as the latch lifted and the door softly creaked open.

“Sneaking into my room, I see,” she teased, watching as Cullen entered the room and closed the door behind him.

“I told Leliana," he disclosed, moving across the room as he began to untie the buckles of his armor. "I didn’t wish to deceive her." 

“That’s good of you. You two seem close." 

Cullen raised a teasing eyebrow as he neared the bed. “Don’t be jealous, she’s a good friend."

“I’m not jealous,” she laughed, rolling her eyes as she shifted on the bed into a comfier position, watching Cullen closely as he continued to undress. “She’s kinder than I had imagined. Less intense." 

“Oh she’s still a force, don’t underestimate her," he chuckled. 

“I just mean she’s less intimidating than I thought," Rose clarified.

“You’re right. No, Cassandra’s the intimidating one. You’ll see." 

“Oh great,” Rose groaned. “Two of your friends’ll hate me, then." 

Cullen laughed. “No one’s going to hate you." 

“ _Someone’s_ going to hate me," she countered. 

Cullen shook his head. “Evelyn isn't going to hate you." 

“Cullen, I don’t think you understand the hearts of women," Rose sighed, laying her head back onto a pillow as he continued to slip out of his clothes. 

“And I think you’re too harsh on your own sex."

“ _Seriously_ ," Rose stressed. "She'll be upset." 

"Well of course, but she'll understand. I'll explain everything," he offered, slipping under the covers next to her when he finally reached his smalls. "She's a very forgiving person." 

"Alright," Rose sighed, settling against his chest as he wrapped his arms around her body. 

"Now, let's get some well-deserved rest," he whispered, kissing her hair atop her head. 

As Cullen quickly drifted off to sleep, Rose did her best to relax in the strange bed, all the while worrying about what Evelyn and everyone else st Skyhold would think of her.  


	3. Val Royeaux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update! Hope everyone has a Merry Christmas/Happy Hannukah/Happy Holidays!

The room was filled with a gorgeous light as Rose's eyelids finally lifted. She bolted upright, startled by her dream and having forgotten for a brief moment what had transpired in the last twenty-four hours. She looked around the large room: the four-poster bed on which she lay was a dark stained wood, with floral and vine carvings, across the room was the fireplace, the small table and two chairs. It was all there, just as it had been yesterday, confirming that she really was in Thedas.

After a big stretch of her arms, Rose slipped out of the bed and wandered over to the windows to pull back the drapes and allow more sunlight into the room. With a small nudge, she pushed open the stained glass windows and a cool breeze greeted her. She stuck her head out the window and looked out onto the impressively grand courtyard, her eyes widening in awe. 

"How is this real..." she mumbled to herself. With a shake in her head, she left the window and moved around the room. Cullen was nowhere to be found, but Rose spotted a small sheet of parchment atop multiple cloth-wrapped bundles on the table by the fireplace. Curious, she picked up the sheet to find it written on in a messy scrawl. She smiled, realizing this was first time she’d ever seen Cullen’s handwriting, as she read the message: 

_My darling Rose,_

_You looked too peaceful for me to disturb this morning when I woke. I’ve gone to speak to Leliana about preparations for our journey to Skyhold. By the time you wake, a guard should be stationed outside your door to escort you to us, whenever you’re ready._

_Love,_

_Cullen_

_P.S. I hope the clothing Leliana has provided is suitable—we can do some shopping later, if you desire._

Eagerly, Rose put down the note and turned her attentions to the clothing. There were undergarments, trousers, tunics, shoes and boots, and a cloak. There was even a large, extravagant, multi-layered, blue and gold day dress with exquisite beadwork. If they were returning to Skyhold soon, Rose knew it would be her only chance to wear such a garment, remembering how much Orlais focused on the importance of high-fashion.  

Rose quickly changed into the dress, the bodice fitting her snuggly, but not uncomfortably, with the full-skirt falling gracefully from her waist. The sleeves covered only a portion of her shoulders, fitting tightly down her arm until opening at her elbow in long, wistful trails of silk and chiffon.  

She slipped her feet into the low-heeled shoes that matched before walking over to the small vanity near the windows. There was a hairbrush and some modest make-up waiting, as was a small vial of perfume. Leliana truly had thought of everything.  

When Rose was satisfied with her appearance, she slowly opened the door to the hallway, seeing the guard, as promised, just outside.  

“Good Morning, Lady Dashwood,” the guard said, standing at attention. “Shall I escort you to Most Holy?" 

“Please,” Rose nodded with a small smile, her nerves building as she followed the guard down the hallway, only the sounds of their shoes and boots echoing against the stone.  

A few moments later, they reached a set of doors, and the guard quickly pulled one open, ushering Rose inside. She stepped into the room and saw Cullen, sitting across the already filled small dining table from Leliana, both reading and writing on sheets of parchment. Leliana was the first to look up and smiled widely when she saw Rose. 

“Rose, you look positively ravishing,” she grinned. “I’m pleased the dress fits so well." 

“Thank you, Leliana. For everything—it’s more than you needed to do." 

“Nonsense,” she laughed. “We’re to have you fitting in around here, else wise too many questions are asked." 

“Of course." 

Cullen had stood as soon as he realized Rose had entered, staring at her in awe. She grinned as she approached him.  

“How do I look?" she asked, standing tall and as elegantly as possible.

“Very Orlesian,” he smiled, moving to pull the empty chair away from the table for her to sit. 

“You didn’t have to wait for me for breakfast,” Rose said shyly, wondering how long they had been waiting for her arrival.  

“Of course we waited,” Cullen replied, pouring her a cup of tea and gesturing her towards the plentiful food. Rose didn’t need to be told twice as she was already ravenous. She quickly reached out to grab some fruit. 

“We’ve just been discussing your backstory,” Leliana said, folding up a piece of parchment and tucking its corner under her plate.

“My ‘backstory’?" 

“Yes—what you can and can’t tell people who may ask about your personal details,” she explained. “The Inner Circle of the Inquisition is, _of course_ , to be trusted with the truth, but anyone else who you may come across cannot be treated in the same respect. It would be too dangerous for you." 

“Right, of course," Rose nodded. "Lay it on me, then," 

“You’ll go by Lady Rose Dashwood—keeping your own name is always simpler, and I hope you don’t mind me adding some nobility to the mix,” Leliana began. “You’re to be from Hambleton, a smaller province not far from Markham in the Free Marches. I think we can get away with that with your accent—such an interesting mixture." 

Rose smiled, taking a bite of food as she absorbed this information. _Hambleton in the Free Marches. Got it._

“Your family is well-off, well-educated, but doesn’t often travel to far from home. No strong ties to the Chantry, focused more on the university at Markham—Cullen told me you were quite the academic." 

Rose was certain her cheeks went a bit red. 

“I wouldn’t flaunt that you’re a mage until you have more of a grasp on your powers—things are still a little unsettled in that respect as we build a new, self-managed Circle." 

“Okay.” Rose began to feel overwhelmed and worried she’d be unable to stick to this deceit. 

“Don’t worry,” Leliana assured, sensing her nerves. “You’ll get everything in time." 

“Thank you," Rose laughed slightly, thankful for how kind Leliana was being to her. 

“Cullen tells me you’re proficient on a horse?" 

“I am, yes. Somewhat." 

“Good—it should be no trouble for you both to get to Skyhold soon, then." 

“How long are we staying in Val Royeaux?” Rose asked, turning her head to Cullen.  

“Just for today, if alright with you. The raven we sent last night should be there in a few days time—I don’t wish to make them wait longer than needed to see that I’m alright." 

“Of course," Rose nodded with an understanding smile. “We can leave in the morning." 

Cullen slid a hand over hers and grasped it tightly. “Thank you." 

Their breakfast continued as Leliana asked a barrage of questions to Cullen and Rose both about London in detail. Everything from the weather to the food. Rose soon found herself quite at ease with the redhead, relaying stories of Cullen's time acclimating to life on Earth. 

“Cullen, I do hope you’ll escort Rose around the city today, as much as you despise it. It would be a waste of such a beautiful dress if you didn’t,” Leliana teased. Cullen rolled his eyes but nodded and conceded.  

“Yes, I promise to take her to all the finest Orlesian shops,” he replied drolly, earning a smirk from the Divine.

There was a knock on the door and in came a messenger to hand Leliana a rolled up piece of parchment. She untied the message and smoothed it out on the table before her, quickly scanning its contents.  

Rose returned to eating, happily filling up her stomach with the surprisingly good tasting food.  

“Merde, je vois qu'il ne renonce pas facilement. Je dois essayer de le persuader d'une autre manière,” Leliana mumbled to herself.  

Rose lifted her head with a raised brow, her understanding of the words even surprising herself. “Anything we can help with?" 

Leliana turned to her with a surprised, but impressed, look. “Vous parlez Orlesian?" 

“Oh…um…I guess? We call it French, where I’m from,” Rose explained shyly.

“Intriguing…you’re quite la femme mystique, Lady Dashwood,” Leliana smirked. “Une femme de beaucoup de talents!" 

Rose flushed at the compliment before Leliana turned her attention back to the messenger with a thanks.

* * *

It was just past midday as Cullen and Rose strolled through the streets of Val Royeaux, arm in arm. They enjoyed the bright sunshine. Though it crept into autumn, the city was still warm, and the Summer Bazaar still bustling. As promised, Cullen had escorted her to a variety of fashionable shops. Though since Leliana had been so thorough and generous, Rose saw little need to buy anything. But what she did purchase was more practical than decadent—she knew that most of her time would be spent at Skyhold with little need for gowns like the one she was currently wearing. Yet still, window shopping was just as fun. 

“This place reminds me of Paris,” Rose said wistfully, looking out at the water as they walked out of the bazaar and along the Avenue of Reflective Thought, the main thoroughfare leading back to the main city and at the end of which a carriage was awaiting them. “Or what I imagine Paris would have been like centuries ago." 

Cullen smiled, only somewhat recognizing the name and understanding the image. But seeing how relaxed and happy Rose was in that moment made him feel at ease. They stopped about midway down the path, leaning over the balustrade to take in the view. In the distance was the Imperial Palace, even further from the city than the Grand Cathedral. In the other direction was the White Spire. 

“I wish it could always be like this,” Rose said softly with a sigh. “Just you and me in the sun, without worrying about crazy cults and ex-lovers that are bound to despise me." 

Cullen chuckled as he slipped an arm around her waist. “We had plenty of those times in London." 

“I know, but it was different then,” she replied. “I was always thinking about an unknown deadline—always scared of the day you’d leave." 

Cullen nodded, understanding, as he mulled over what he had been longing to ask all morning. “Do you regret this? Coming to Thedas with me, I mean. I know you hadn’t planned to and that you really didn’t have a choice—" 

“I don’t regret it, no.” She shook her head and let out a sigh. “You’re right, I hadn’t planned on it. But, deep down I know I wanted to. I was just too scared and too content with my life in London to take a leap of faith. In some ways, that ambush at the warehouse is sort of a blessing—it got me here, with you." Rose smiled up at him, though with a saddened, mournful look in her eyes. "But, I’m worried about Edward and Liam. I hope they managed to get out." 

“I’m certain they did,” Cullen assured. 

“I feel bad though, that Edward didn’t get to return to Thedas." 

Cullen nodded. “He made his decision knowingly. He cared more about protecting you." 

“I know, I just…I feel guilty," she sighed. "I wonder if his family is still alive in Tevinter. I guess they’d sort of be my family too…" 

“You could ask Leliana, if you wanted," Cullen suggested. "She has an incredible network of people—if your family is still there, she’d be able to find them, I'm certain." 

“Do you think she’d mind such a request? Is that proper of me to ask of the Divine?” she laughed.  

“Divine Victoria or not, Leliana will not have given up her days as Nightingale. Besides, she’s quite taken with you." 

“Is she?" Rose felt her cheeks warm. 

“Mhmm," Cullen smirked. "What did she say to you earlier? In Orlesian…or French." 

“Oh, she just said I was a 'woman of many talents,’” Rose explained with a shrug. 

“Well, I agree with her there.” The corner of Cullen’s lips tugged up slightly before he leaned down to capture her lips.

When he pulled away, Rose couldn’t help but giggle and blush harder, clutching to him as she looked around, seeing passersby eyeing them curiously. 

“Behave, will you?” she laughed, playfully nudging him in the chest. “Isn’t this a bit scandalous for this city? Everyone will gossip!" 

“Let them,” he grinned widely, before grabbing her waist and leaning down once more.


	4. The Journey to Skyhold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! 
> 
> Hope everyone has a Happy New Year!

It was just after dawn when Cullen roused Rose, already grumpy at the early hour of her disturbance.

“Do you really expect me to be a functional human being without _coffee_?” Rose whined, crawling out of bed and earning a soft laugh in response.  

"I apologize for all of Thedas for that particular shortcoming," he replied, eyes following her form across the room before it disappeared behind a curtain.

He continued dressing, thankful Leliana had provided him with new tunics and trousers to wear. It felt strange to him how quickly he had fallen back into the habit of donning his armor.  

When Rose returned, she began looking through all the clothing options Leliana had gathered. She pulled on a pair of light brown trousers and a form-fitting dark brown bodice over her white chemise. At her waist, the garment extended out in a peplum that was longer in the back then front. She braided her long, black hair to keep it out of her face, before looking at herself in the mirror of the vanity. She looked like she belonged in every medieval-set movie she'd ever seen, and it was a strange sight to see.  

Cullen handed her a cloak and she dutifully draped it over her shoulders before securing it at her neck. Rose looked at him with a small smile, indicating that she was ready. They met with Leliana for a moment before following her and her guards out to the back of the Cathedral where a carriage was waiting.  

Rose approached Leliana. "Thank you again for all your help," she began. "For the clothes, the travel arrangements...for your understanding... _everything_." 

Leliana smiled warmly. "You're quite welcome, Rose. My only request is that you take good care of that man—he's seen enough troubles in his life." 

Rose nodded in understanding. "Cullen suggested...well he mentioned I could ask a favor from you, possibly...only if you can..." 

"Yes?" Her eyebrows rising, intrigued.

"My father...he had planned to return to Thedas to see if any of his family was still living. And I guess they'd sort of be my family too—would you be able to find out if they're still in Tevinter? The Tasius family?" 

"I'd be happy to, Rose," Leliana smiled. "I'll send a raven to Skyhold should I discover anything." 

Rose smiled in relief and threw her arms around the woman. "Thank you." 

Cullen walked over then, smiling as the two ladies pulled back from their embrace.  

"I hope to see you at Skyhold soon, Leliana. Even before I left, it wasn't the same without you." 

Leliana grinned as Cullen and Rose gave her a teasing little bow and curtsy before turning towards their carriage. 

"Safe travels, you two. May the Maker watch over you," Leliana said with a wave.  

Cullen turned to Rose with a smile. "Ready?" 

She took a deep breath and nodded as Cullen tapped on the side of the carriage to signal the driver to move, swiftly transporting them to the harbor.

The ship left almost immediately after Cullen and Rose set foot on deck. It was a small vessel, crewed by only a handful of people. They were, of course, a private charter company highly trusted by the Nightingale.  

As the ship left dock, Rose stood on the deck, clutching the railing and watching as the view of Val Royeaux lessened behind them. The morning air at sea was frigid, and she pulled her cloak tightly around her.  

The last time Rose was on a ship had been a cruise, years ago with her family on a trip around Australia and New Zealand. She thought of those happy memories before wondering how they were and what Liam would possibly tell her family if they tried to reach her.

Cullen approached her after a few moments of chatting with the captain.  

"What's on your mind?" he asked knowingly.

"Worrying about my family," she admitted, her shoulders sunken. "Wondering what Liam said to them." 

"Perhaps he kept the particulars out?" 

"I _hope_  as much. I don't want them to worry about me. Mum does too much as it is." 

"Would they believe it?" Cullen asked. "All of this I mean." 

"I don't know, really," Rose sighed, peeling her eyes away from the sea. "They've always been the level-headed sort for as long as I can remember." 

Cullen's eyes briefly met hers before falling to his feet, a pained look creeping across his face. “I’m so sorry, Rose. I don’t think I’ve said so yet, but I am…I never wanted you to be hurt in this way…" 

Rose shook her head. “It’s not your fault, Cullen." 

“It is, though. If I hadn’t ended up in London—" 

Rose was quick to wrap her hands around his, hoping to remove any doubt from his mind that she somehow regretted her decisions. “If you hadn’t landed in London, I never would have met Edward. _We_  would never have met or fallen in love…" 

Cullen could only offer a small, grateful smile, before gently pulling her close for a kiss.

* * *

It was the afternoon of the third day of their journey when they reached the city of Jader and Rose was happier than ever to see dry, steady land. They thanked the crew and departed, wandering into the port-city. They quickly found the stables that Leliana had mentioned and instructed for them to pick-up two horses. After speaking with the proprietor, it was settled that they’d picked up the horses the next morning.

The eyes of the locals seemed to follow them as they slowly walked through the streets of the city. 

After spotting a tavern just down the road, Cullen suggested they fetch a meal there and inquire after lodging for the night. The pair found a quiet table in the corner, enjoying a steaming bowl of beef stew and a couple pints of ale. 

Every patron to walk into the tavern had glanced over at Rose with curious eyes. 

“No one’s going to believe I’m from the Free Marches, are they?” Rose asked softly, putting to words what she had been worrying about since the previous day. “I stand out no matter what clothes I’m wearing…" 

Cullen gave her a sympathetic smile. “Perhaps not. But if you stick to the story, no one will question you enough where it becomes a problem. And if they do, that’s what I’m here for." 

“I’m not used to this kind of unwanted attention,” she sighed with a shrug.  

“It’ll get better when we’re at Skyhold." 

“Are you sure?" she laughed doubtfully. "Won’t everyone there wonder the same thing?" 

“They may, but there’s representation from all corners of Thedas there—it may help you blend in." 

Rose gave him an unconvinced looked but dropped the topic.

The next morning, Rose was again stirred awake just after dawn. The pair quickly dressed and left the tavern, heading straight to the stables to gather their horses and camping materials. 

They rode hard away from the coast, inland towards the Frostback Mountains that they could already see in the distance. After a day full of riding, only stopping to briefly rest the horses for water, Rose and Cullen reached the former village of Haven and set up camp for the night.  

The ruins had mostly been cleared, a striking monument erected in what was once the village center. It was eerily quiet—more quiet than Rose was used to, or even comfortable with—as Cullen set them up a small tent and started a small fire. They talked for a time, before exhaustion got the better of them both. 

* * *

_Everything is grey. A thick, opaque fog passes through an unknown setting and Rose stands alone. She walks forward slowly, head turning and eyes scanning, hoping to make out something distinguishable. But there is nothing. No shapes nor figures. A bright light shines and the fog clears, Rose finding herself on a snowy plateau at the top of one of the mountains in the Frostbacks, overlooking Skyhold below. She steps hesitantly out towards the edge, careful to keep a safe distance, as she hears a crunching of snow behind her. She whirls around, seeing a tall, cloaked figure behind her._

_"Who…who are you?" she manages, shocked and startled to find company in such a strange place._

_"It matters not who I am, but who_ you _are," a male voice answers. There is something both comforting and unsettling in the familiar tone, with an accent not too unlike her own._

_She blinks dumbly for a moment, unsure of how to respond to the mystery man. "I—"_

_"You're Rose Dashwood," the man interrupts with an amused chuckle. "Daughter of Ennio Tasius. Daughter of Tevinter and London."_

_"How do you know that?" Rose gasps, her eyes widening as the man slowly steps forward. He nears her, but does not approach her directly, instead walks towards the edge of the plateau, a considerable distance between them. Though she tries, she fails to catch his face, obscured by an ornamental mask._

_"I take it upon myself to know_ everything _," the man replies with a matter-of-fact chuckle._

_Rose watches him carefully, but maintains the space between them, still hesitant and uncertain of his intentions._

_"Alright—uou seem to know me, but I'm at a disadvantage. Who exactly are you?" she asks eventually._

_"I'm afraid that I am unable to say."_

_"Why?" she demands._

_"Because it would be unwise for me, and unsafe for you," he shrugs._

_She sighs as she turns back to observe Skyhold. "This is a strange dream," she mutters._

_"But it is not a dream," the man says. "Not really."_

_Rose blinks before she turns her head. "What?"_

_"This is the Fade, Rose," the man responds._

_"Well—yes, I know people dream in the Fade here—"_

_"This is not a dream," the man says again, cutting Rose off as she shakes her head in confusion. "You're a 'Dreamer'."_

_"A…a Dreamer?"_

_"One whom can enter the Fade at will—shape and form it, even," he says._

_"But how…I'm hardly well-versed in all this…I just discovered I was a Mage a_ week _ago," Rose rambles, trying to find some sense among it all._

_"Yet Mage you are. And Dreamer."_

_"Isn't being a Dreamer…dangerous?" she asks, recalling her limited knowledge from the games. "The Fade…it's full of demons, isn't it?"_

_"Yes, you are correct." Rose can hear a slight smile on his lips. "You would do well to remember that."_

_Rose groans slightly in frustration at the conversation. "But how am I—how will I be safe here?"_

_"I shall teach and protect you."_

_"You—my mysterious companion?" she says drolly, and again she can sense a smile on the stranger's face._

_"Indeed," he responds. "And it must be our little secret."_

* * *

Rose is startled awake, pulled from her strange and unsettling dream with a wetness on her face. She sat upright and wiped her cheek with the back of her hand in confusion. The liquid was clear and sticky, a strange but distinct smell to it. She looked down and was shocked to see a large dog seated next to her, happily panting and wagging his short tail.  In amazement, she carefully extended a hand out towards his head, softly petting behind his ears. 

“Well, hello there,” Rose smiled as the animal allowed her to continue her attentions. “Where did you come from?" 

The dog seemed to grin as she continued to scratch behind its ears, content as could be.

After a moment, she nudged Cullen in the shoulder. “Cullen, wake up!" 

“Hmm?” he rolled over to face her as his eyes fluttered open.

“Look,” she laughed, a hand still glued to the dog's head. “We have a visitor." 

“Maker—it’s a mabari hound,” Cullen said excitedly, his eyes widening as he sat up.  

“Is he?” Rose smiled widely. “He’s so sweet." 

At that comment, the hound barked, as if he knew what Rose had just said, causing her to laugh once more.

“He likes you," Cullen observed. 

“Does he?" 

Cullen reached over to give the hound a scratch, though he seemed only interested in Rose’s attentions.

“You should give him a name." 

“A name?" Rose's mouth gapes in surprise before a corner of lips rise in a smirk. "Are we keeping him?" 

The hound barked again, his tail beating against the ground beneath him.

“I think he wants to stay,” Cullen laughed. “You know, mabari are known for imprinting. Perhaps he’s imprinted on you already." 

“Oh…is that right, boy?” Rose asked the hound. He made a small, affirming sound, as he settled his head onto her lap, filling her heart with that beautiful, unconditional love that's almost always born from the friendship of man's best friend. “What do we call him?” she asked Cullen. 

“Not sure…" Cullen replied. "What about one of those authors from your world? Their names and words are still swimming in my head."

"Good idea," Rose smiled. "How's…Keats?"

The mabari whined and shook his head.  

Rose laughed, getting a clear rejection from the hound. “Okay, perhaps not that…how’s…Waldo?" 

He whined again, louder this time.  

“No no, you’re right, that’s awful,” she laughed, glancing at Cullen who was thoroughly amused. She turned back to the hound in her lap. “I’ve got it. I think you’re a Fitz." 

The hound sat up and barked excitedly, before jumping further into Rose's lap to cover her face in slobbery kisses.

“What do you think, Cullen?" she giggled when she managed to finally settle the mabari down.

He reached out and gave the newly-named Fitz an ear scratch. “I think it’s perfect."


	5. An Unexpected Meeting

Ever since Leliana’s raven had arrived to inform Skyhold of the return of their beloved Commander, the Inquisitor had been on edge in anticipation. Evelyn had made it a habit to regularly stroll along the battlements directly above the front gate of the fortress, gazing across the long stone bridge that led down into the valley between the mountains. She did this at various points of the day, whenever her scheduled allowed, between meetings with her team and entertaining Skyhold’s various guests. 

It had been over four months since Evelyn had seen Cullen. Four months since Cullen had fallen through the unintentionally summoned Fade Rift and disappeared from the face of Thedas—any searchable corners, at least. And it had been four months of utter torture, full of wondering and waiting, expecting the worst possible news to reach her ears at any moment. Others had begun to give up their search, and often advised her to do the same. But Evelyn was steadfast in her determination to find him.  

Now, he was days away from her. From returning to Skyhold and the Inquisition, from his colleagues and friends. Evelyn was unsure how precisely she felt. Anxious. Elated. Relived. All and none, simultaneously. When the news spread throughout the fortress, there was a noticeable change in the atmosphere. Everyone was abuzz.  

“Is a ball out of order?” Josephine asked one day, assembled in the War Room with the Inquisitor and Cassandra. 

“A bit, yes,” Evelyn laughed slightly, putting down the note from Leliana after reading it for the millionth time. “We don’t know what sort of state he’s in or anything about where he’s been. Perhaps he’s not yet ready for something like that. I don’t want to make him feel uncomfortable." 

“Of course, Inquisitor. Perhaps a feast, then? A bit of celebration to welcome him back?" 

“Yes, I think that’d be nice,” Evelyn agreed before changing subjects. “When do we expect the Grey Warden’s return?" 

“Not for a few weeks,” Cassandra replied.  

Evelyn flipped through the stack of papers she had been handed earlier. “Any more reports of the Venatori or Red Templars?" 

“None new. There seems to be an unusual and unvarying quiet surrounding both groups." 

“So I have nothing to occupy my time?" Evelyn teased.

“Actually, we have more nobles from Orlais arriving tomorrow…” 

“Wonderful,” Evelyn rolled her eyes, earning a laugh from Cassandra and a sigh from Josephine.  

“I wonder who this mysterious ‘guest’ is that’s arriving with Cullen,” Josephine said. “If only Leliana had provided more information, I would be able to prepare better." 

“Someone from the Chantry, maybe? A friend of hers?" 

“But why wouldn’t she specify?" 

“Perhaps it’s a secret?" 

“Well, I am most intrigued. Hope Cullen isn’t minding traveling with this mysterious guest." 

“As long as they aren’t an Orlesian noble, I’m sure he’s fine,”  

“Now, if that’s all the business we have for the day, I’m off for a walk,” Evelyn announced. “Have either of you seen Dorian, by the way? He wasn’t in the library as usual." 

“In the Mage’s Tower, I believe. Instructing." 

“Those poor students,” she laughed before leaving the room.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, about a week after Leliana’s raven, that Evelyn was once more atop the battlements peering out of Skyhold. The mountains and valleys between had been covered with a new layer of powdery white snow, making everything look fresh and calm.

She stood tall, arms wrapped around herself, as the cold wind blew stray hairs into her eyes. But she was unbothered. The moments she had spent in that same spot had become a time for her to escape. Quiet and uninterrupted.  

Today was no different. Between Josephine’s reports of agitated nobles across Thedas calling for the dissolution of the Inquisition, and Cassandra's and Iron Bull’s training session, Evelyn was in need of some time to herself and her thoughts.  

That’s when, just as she was about to leave, she noticed movement in the distance. She leaned forward on the balustrade, squinting her eyes to focus, just to be sure. Two horses came into view, slowly trotting forward through the soldier’s camp and towards the stone bridge.  

An excited smile began to spread across her face before she quickly turned and dashed down the steps. She ran straight across the courtyard and back into the main keep, running through the hall to find Cassandra, Josephine, and Varric conversing.  

“They’re nearly here!” she exclaimed, motioning for them to follow. “I saw them about to reach the bridge." 

“Curly’s here?” Varric grinned. “I’ll round up Tiny and Sparkler." 

As Varric wandered off, Josephine and Cassandra followed Evelyn back outside just as horns were sounded to announce the Commander’s arrival. Other members of the Inquisition gathered with them in the courtyard, a murmur of excitement spreading through the crowd. Moments later, two horses and a mabari passed through the gate and into the courtyard full of people.

Evelyn’s eyes were glued to Cullen as his horse came to a halt and he quickly dismounted, handing the reins to a stablehand and rushing towards his group of friends.  

“It’s good to see you, Cullen,” Cassandra said first, greeting him with a hug.

“The Commander returns!” Cullen turned to see Iron Bull approaching from the tavern with Varric and Dorian.  

He greeted them all before turning to Evelyn as she stepped forward slowly.

“Evelyn—“  

Before anything could be said, she jumped into his arms, her eyes bursting with tears. “I’m so glad you’re alright!" 

After a long, tight hug, he released her and she slipped back down to the ground. She looked up at him expectantly but felt a pang of disappointment when he only kissed her on the cheek.  

“Well, who’s this fetching young lady?” she heard Varric say. “Care to introduce us all, Curly?" 

Evelyn curiously peered around Cullen to see a small, black-haired woman wrapped in a grey cloak, who she truthfully hadn't noticed until that moment. Their mysterious guest. She looked to Cullen, waiting for a response, and noticed a strange, sad look on his face.  

“This…this is Rose. Rose Dashwood,” he introduced, stepping back. “Rose, this is…everyone." 

Rose smiled and shyly waved to the group.

“Lady Dashwood, welcome!” Josephine stepped forward, extending her hand to their guest. “We’re pleased to have a friend of Divine Victoria's stay with us here at Skyhold…" 

Rose's eyes were wide. “Oh, I’m not—" 

“She’s not from the Chantry,” Cullen explained. “She’s…uh…it’s a bit of a complicated story…” He reached out towards Rose and grabbed her hand.  

Evelyn’s eyes darted from their entwined fingers to both their faces and back, realization quickly forming that the two were not new acquaintances.  

“Perhaps we should adjourn to the War Room,” Cullen began. “We have much to discuss. And I’m sure you have many questions for me..." 

Josephine, also noticing the familiarity between the pair, nodded. “Yes, a good idea, Commander.” She led the way up the steps to the keep, Evelyn and Cassandra quickly behind and exchanging curious glances as the others slowly followed.  

Evelyn kept looking back at the strange woman, watching as Cullen attentively guided her with a hand at the small of her back.

All of Evelyn's anxiety had passed, replaced now with disappointment and a pain in her chest.

* * *

Rose couldn’t believe it. She was in Skyhold. The same Skyhold she had always seen in her video games, and there it was before her, more grand than she had known or would have ever guessed. Cullen was beside her as they followed the group into the keep, the grand hall reminding her of an old Romanesque Cathedral. When they reached the War Room, chairs were brought in for everyone to sit, and Rose could feel everyone’s eyes watching her carefully. Especially Evelyn’s. Rose quickly felt a pit in her stomach, unsure of how best to handle the situation. She already felt extremely guilty, knowing how hurt Evelyn must have already felt, seeing the two of them together.  

When everyone was seated and the doors closed, everyone expected Evelyn to begin speaking. When she didn’t, Cassandra stepped in.  

“We’re glad for your return, Cullen. But where were you? Leliana’s raven didn’t give any specifics." 

“I asked her to refrain from details as it is better explained in person,” he replied.  

“We looked everywhere for you, Curly,” Varric added.  

“I know you did," he sighed, guiltily. "And I thank you all for that. But it turns out that I was not in any corner of Thedas." 

“Not in Thedas?" 

“You were trapped in the Fade, then?” Dorian inquired.  

Cullen shook his head. “No. Not in the Fade. Though I did fall through a Fade Rift." 

“Then where were you?" Cassandra asked.

Cullen sighed. “That’s the difficult part to explain. I…I was in another land." 

“Another land?" 

“Yes. Called Earth." 

There was a silence in the room as everyone exchanged confused and worried looks. 

“Earth? I don’t understand…" 

“The Fade Rift…it was like a portal…to another world," Cullen tried to explain. 

“Another world? That’s impossible.” Dorian shook his head. 

“I had thought the same, at first. But this world is…remarkably different than Thedas. And that’s where Rose comes in,” he gestured to her, sitting quietly next to him petting Fitz who dutifully sat beside her. “She and her friends…they found me and helped me.” 

“How did you return to Thedas?" 

“Through an eluvian, strangely. We don’t know how or why there was an eluvian in Rose’s world, but that’s what took us to Val Royeaux. But unfortunately, there are others that passed through, though we don’t know where they ended up." 

“Others?" 

“Yes. While in London, the city Rose lives in, we discovered a plot. There is a cult, called the Sons of Shavronth, who had been searching for a way from Earth to Thedas." 

Evelyn seemed to sit up straighter at the name, which did not go unnoticed by the Commander.

“Leliana mentioned hearing whispers of their activity," he said. "Do you know anything about them?" 

“They’re an old, fairy-tale, told to scare children when they’re young,” Varric replied with a laugh. 

“Well, they’re quite real, Master Tethras,” Cullen replied. “And unfortunately, we led them straight here." 

“I’ll send a raven to Leliana in the morning and coordinate looking further into this matter,” Cassandra said.  

“Thank you, Cassandra." 

The seeker moved her eyes to their guest with a curious gaze. “Now, if you’re from this other world, I’m curious as to what brought you here, Rose?" 

Any eyes that had shifted toward Cullen during his explanations returned to fall on her. 

“I…um…it wasn’t planned, really,” Rose replied. “We were ambushed at the eluvian…it wasn’t safe for me to stay behind. And well…" 

“Her father is from Thedas. From Tevinter,” Cullen supplied. 

“But I had no idea,” Rose quickly said. “I didn’t know very much about my father until recently…" 

“So you’re half-Tevinter? And half…from this other world?" Dorian asked with interest.

“Yes." 

There was a knock on the door before a messenger entered, halting all conversation as he handed a small piece of parchment to Evelyn.  

“Seems we have to end this meeting for now. Lord Devereux wants to meet with me,” she rolled her eyes. Everyone began to get up.  

“Now, I’m sure you two are tired from your travels,” Josephine said, turning towards the pair. “I’ve arranged a room for you in the keep, Lady Dashwood. Cullen, your loft and office are untouched." 

“Thank you, Josephine. However, I think it best if Rose stays with me…" 

Rose looked across the room where Evelyn had lifted her eyes from her conversation with Cassandra, clearly overhearing Cullen’s request.  

“Cullen, it’s alright…” she tried, blushing.  

“No, you are already in a strange place,” Cullen insisted. “I know how difficult it was for me to adjust in London. I do not want you to have to do that here alone…" 

Josephine looked between the two, further realizing what was going on between the two, but smiled. “Cullen’s loft is hardly fit for a lady, but I can arrange for some upgrades to be made starting tomorrow." 

“I’ll stay with Rose in the keep for the meantime, then." 

Josephine nodded. “Come find me when you’re ready and I’ll show you the room." 

When Josephine had left, Rose turned to Cullen with a stern face.  

“That wasn’t necessary, you know," she said softly but firmly. "I don’t wish to add more reasons for them hating me." 

“Rose—" 

“Cullen, you’re being blind,” Rose shook her head, gesturing across the room. “Evelyn is heartbroken. You need to talk to her." 

He looked up and across the room to see the Inquisitor in conversation with Cassandra, slowly leaving the room.  

“You’re right,” he sighed. “I’ll speak with her soon." 


	6. Guilt and Apologies

Varric had been quick to invite Rose for a drink, clearly interested in getting to know the newest lady in Skyhold. And Rose couldn’t deny that she was interested in getting to know the _real_  Varric, to compare him to the one she knew only through her video game and Cullen’s stories.

Rose had assured Cullen she’d be fine without him for a little while, knowing she’d likely have a good time at the tavern. She urged him to seek out Evelyn, to clear the air and begin to mend their friendship, to which Cullen reluctantly agreed. He hated those types of conversations, though he knew they were necessary.  

So, there she sat at a table in the back corner of Herald’s Rest, surrounded by Varric, Iron Bull, and Dorian.  

“So, what’s your life story, Rose?” asked Varric, almost immediately, as he slid over a large flagon of ale which she gladly accepted. 

“My life story?” she laughed. She clasped her fingers tightly around the beverage and took a large sip. “Do we have time for that?" 

“I’ve got all the time in the world,” Varric grinned with a wink. “Though, at the moment, I’m mostly intrigued about how you and Curly got together." 

Rose nearly choked on her drink, coughing loudly as she set down the metal mug, her cheeks quickly reddening. “Oh." 

“Be nice, Varric,” Bull laughed heartily. “She’s only been in Skyhold for a couple hours.“ 

Still, Varric’s eyes were fixed on Rose, watching her blush and bite her lip in embarrassment. “Well…it’s just…I feel _guilty_ ,” Rose finally replied, sheepishly looking between the three.  

“Guilty? Whatever for?” Dorian teased with a wiggle of his eyebrows, before Bull nudged him in the shoulder and gave him a stern look. “Right, I’m sorry. Look, don’t let my dear cousin intimidate you." 

“She’s the bloody Inquisitor,” Rose laughed nervously. “And as far as she’s concerned, I stole Cullen from her…so, she has _every_ right to intimidate me.” 

“Except that isn’t true. If anyone’s to blame, it’s Curly,” Varric said with a kind smile. "But considering the circumstances, it’s understandable. Sunshine won’t hold it against him. Well, at least not forever." 

“Evelyn must be upset,” Rose sighed. “I know I would be…and I’d  _hate_  me." 

“Yes, she’s likely upset. But she will see in time,” Dorian replied, offering a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Months away in a strange land, unsure if returning home would ever be possible? I’m not surprised he found someone as lovely as you." 

“Thank you, Dorian. But you hardly know me,” Rose chuckled, smiling widely. 

"Consider me a good judge of character, then,” he shrugged.

“Now, come on,” Varric insisted. “I want to know everything about you and this other world. It would be a great background for a new novel. I can see it now—a mysterious woman from another world falling into Thedas only to be swept up in a romance with a handsome Commander." 

Rose burst into a laugh, thinking of all the Dragon Age fan fiction she had ever read (and written). “That does sound like a great story. But do I get a portion of your earnings, for providing the inspiration?" 

Varric grinned. “We could work something out. I like you already! Now spill." He raised his ale in a cheering motion before taking a hearty swig. 

“Alright, alright, what is it that you want to know?" Rose asked pleasantly. 

The three asked Rose a variety of questions about her life before Cullen and what London was like. And she did her best to explain everything she could. With the exception of the video game. She hadn’t yet asked Cullen why, but she had noticed he hadn’t mentioned it to either Leliana or this lot. Perhaps it would be best to steer clear from that for now. It would certainly be a confusing explanation. Besides, she didn’t want anyone asking about Solas. Whether or not that future was accurate, it was best not to meddle with that kind of knowledge. Though she now wondered how her presence would impact Thedas and the lives of everyone. 

Rose was delighted to find that she had already managed to become friends with the three, drinking and chatting and laughing. It felt like she was home with Charlie and Liam at their favorite pub. 

After a couple rounds of drinks, Varric looked at her mischievously from across the table.  

“Yes, Varric?” she asked when she noticed his prying eyes. 

“Just wondering if you’re the gambling type?" 

“Why?" she asked suspiciously. 

“The group tends to play Wicked Grace about once a week,” he said. “We’re likely to play after Curly’s ‘Welcome Back’ feast in a few days, if you’re interested?" 

“I would be delighted, although it would hardly be very fair for me as I don’t know how to play,” she pointed out. 

“Well then, we’ll just have to teach you!” he said happily as if he was hoping for that exact response. “Can’t very well have you sitting out the game!" 

With that, Varric procured a deck of cards from who knows where and began to deal out the cards between the four of them, launching into an explanation of the rules that Rose had always wanted to learn to play.

* * *

Across the enormous castle, Cullen was in the keep, pacing back and forth in front of the door to Evelyn’s quarters. Both Cassandra and Josephine walked past and offered amused, yet sympathetic, looks.  

He had no idea what to say to her. Only that he was sorry. That was the only word coming to mind. But he knew that wasn’t good enough. No explanation would ever be good enough to lessen the pain he knew she felt.  

Cullen groaned as more passersby looked at him with a funny expression, wondering why the Commander looked so nervous and had been pacing for the better part of half and hour. Finally, he took a deep breath and opened the door, slowly walking up the steps, further into the tower. When he reached the second door, he knocked firmly and waited for permission to enter.  

“Come in!” he heard Evelyn’s light and airy voice call out.  

He lifted the latch and pushed open the door, closing it behind himself as he walked up the final steps. At the top, he turned to see Evelyn sitting at her desk, head buried in a stack of papers with a quill in hand.  

“How can I help—Cullen!” Evelyn stood quickly, dropping her quill and nearly stumbling over the legs of her chair.  

“Sorry, I did not mean to disturb you, Inquisitor,” Cullen said formally, bowing slightly from his place at the top of the stairs.  

Evelyn’s face quickly fell as she took a hesitant step towards him. “Cullen, please don’t do that…you know there’s no need…" 

“I know,” he sighed, pushing his hair back with a hand. “I—well, you see—I thought we should speak, for a moment." 

“Alright,” she nodded, gesturing towards her balcony where a bench was set, overlooking Skyhold. Cullen followed her out and took a seat at one edge of the bench as she went to lean against the railing. “What would you like to speak to me about?" 

“I wanted to offer apologies. And explanations,” he began uncertainly. “I just…I’m so sorry, Evie. I don’t know what else to say…I’m sorry…“ 

Evelyn said nothing as she continued to gaze out over the courtyard and beyond the fortress walls. 

The silence between them was precisely what Cullen had hoped wouldn’t occur. “Evie, please, say something,” he tried after a moment, watching her back as she continued to take in the view.

“I have little to say, Cullen,” she shrugged, not turning to face him. “Though, I am glad you’re alive and well.” 

“Evie—" 

“Please, _please_  stop calling me that,” Evelyn shook her head and whirled around, her eyes glossy as she struggled to contain the tears that threatened to burst.

“Forgive me, I…I should have known better,” Cullen hung his head, his eyes falling to his hands clasped in his lap.

“Do you have any idea what I’ve been through these last five months?” she demanded, her voice rising though shaky. “It’s been hell waiting and wondering and _hoping_  you’d return. We did everything we could to try and find you. And when we found nothing, everyone told me to give up on you. But I _didn’t._ I _knew_  you’d come back. Back to _me_." 

Cullen swallowed hard and clenched his jaw. He knew not how to respond. Her anger was valid, and nothing he could say at that moment would help.  

“When we received that raven from Leliana—I was overjoyed. But I never would have expected… _this_." 

“I…I am sorry, Evelyn. I know that must seem like nothing right now, but I truly am,” he said softly, slowly raising his head to find her gaze. 

Her stare was harsh and unnerving. Fierce and steady. “Did you even miss me?” she accused.  

“ _Of course_ , I missed you,” he said, standing from his seat. “When I realized the Fade Rift had displaced me, I missed you desperately." 

“Then what happened?" Evelyn crossed her arms. 

“It was unexpected. I had not planned on it,” Cullen tried to explain, stepping closer to the Inquisitor. “I…I began to lose hope of ever returning. I settled into a life in that world. And Rose, she…she helped me." 

“And why did you come back?" 

“A lot of reasons,” Cullen sighed. “I wanted to make sure you all knew I was alive. I did not want you all to keep worrying and wondering about what had happened to me.” 

“Perhaps I would have preferred that to this,” she mumbled, shaking her head as she turned to her view once more.

Cullen took another step forward as Evelyn stepped back towards the railing. “You don’t mean that…" 

“Do you love her?" she asked, suddenly whirling around to face him again.

She met Cullen’s eyes and refused to spare him of her cold stare until he replied. “I do…" 

“Did you ever love me?" she asked next, her voice trembling though she did her best to keep her composure. 

“Of course, I did, Evelyn,” Cullen said with a heavy sigh. “How can you even ask that?" 

“One can never be sure, it seems,” she said bitterly. “Does she know about us—our history?” 

Cullen nodded slowly. “Yes, she does. And she feels awful." 

“Yet she still saw it fit to continue with you…" Evelyn grumbled in a low, disgusted voice. 

Another silence fell between them as she turned away, needing a break from Cullen’s sympathetic looks. 

“Evelyn, please. If there’s any way…please tell me how I can make this right," Cullen pleaded.

Evelyn thought for a moment. “Love me again?" she laughed bitterly. 

“You know that’s not how it works…" 

“Then why are you here, Cullen?” she growled, spinning around to face him again. “Why torment me with this conversation?" 

“That’s not why I’m here and you know that,” he replied. “You’re still my friend—a _dear_  friend. I want to do what I can to minimize the hurt I know I have caused." 

“Then you can stay away from me for a good long while,” she spat. “Unless it’s Inquisition business, I don’t want to hear from you.”

Cullen stood frozen as he let her words sink in. He wanted to argue. Wanted to fight for an arrangement less painful. But he knew he had little reason to deny her this request. He straightened his back and stood at attention as if he were any other soldier. “If that is what you wish, I shall oblige, Inquisitor." 

“It is. You’re dismissed, Commander Rutherford,” she said formally, her voice betraying her with a crack and squeak. 

Cullen stood there for a moment longer, wishing there was something else he could do. But he knew anything he’d say at that point would only worsen matters.  

Evelyn turned her back towards him one last time to look out at the Frostbacks as the sun began to set beyond its peaks, using all her willpower to not breakdown with him there. Eventually, she heard his boots stomp through her room and down the stairs. When she heard the door slam shut, she dropped to the cold stone of the balcony, her arms wrapped tightly around her, and sobbed.  


	7. Settling In

As the Inquisition prepared a feast in honor of Cullen’s return, Rose spent the next several days trying to settle into life at Skyhold. 

Cullen’s quarters were renovated, just as Josephine had promised, after just a few days. The updates made the space look entirely new. A staircase replaced the old rickety ladder to the loft, steps instead hugged the stone walls in a squared spiral. His office and loft were thoroughly dusted and cleaned, his bedsheets replaced with fresh, soft linens, and his room now filled with an additional wardrobe and vanity for Rose’s use. Somehow, Josephine had even gotten a large, copper tub and a privacy screen tucked into the corner of the room. It made no physical sense, so Rose assumed that it must have been magic.  

Cullen was glad to return to his loft and even more pleased to see it transformed for his co-habitation with Rose. There was even an extra desk in his office, should Rose wish to do any amount of reading or writing while he also worked. They both thanked Josephine profusely for her help, and Rose, especially, made sure her appreciation was known. She was still worried about how the members of the Inquisition’s Inner Circle viewed her.  

Josephine and Cassandra had found themselves in a difficult position. They were two of Evelyn’s closest friends and they knew how hurt she was by Rose’s arrival. Yet, they did like the mysterious woman. Rose was polite and kind, always eager to help in any way possible, and always extraordinarily appreciative of everything. But Evelyn was still hurting and they had to support her and be loyal friends. Still, they couldn’t bring themselves to be completely cold to the new resident of Skyhold.  

Varric seemed to look after her, though, after that first afternoon spent bonding in the tavern with Dorian and Bull, and she was thankful for how quickly they had become friends. Already, their gatherings had become a habit, and Varric continued to teach her the intricacies of Wicked Grace, which he was delighted to see Rose pick up rather quickly.  

The rest of her time was spent wandering the fortress, trying to get a solid understanding of her bearings and where everyone and everything was located with little hesitation. She tried to keep her distance from Cullen during the day—to give him enough space to return to his duties in training and military strategy—but he would usually find time to seek her out and to check in on her. He often found her in the gardens, with one of Varric’s books as company, or in the tavern, making herself acquainted with everyone that came in. Cullen was glad to see her fitting in and charming everyone in the keep. Everyone, that is, except for Evelyn.  

He himself hadn’t spent much time with the Inquisitor, nor said more than a few necessary words to her during meetings. Thankfully, trouble in Thedas was at an unusual lull as they awaited more information about the Sons of Shavronth from Leliana and her spies. He knew it was best to give Evelyn space to cool down and to forgive him, but it tore at his insides to see how uncomfortable she seemed around him now.  

But Cullen was glad to be back, however awkward the current situation. He threw himself back into training with gusto and was pleased to be back alongside Rylen commanding their troops.  

Even Fitz had settled in, splitting his time between sleeping in Cullen's quarters and accompanying Rose wherever she went. Cullen was thankful to have Fitz as her watchful companion.

Everything in Skyhold fell into a quick and calm rhythm, until the morning of the feast in Cullen’s name, about a week after their return.

* * *

 

Rose woke to Cullen’s arm around her waist and his lips on her shoulder, placing soft kisses on her skin.  

“Mmm, good morning,” she yawned, her lips tugging up into a small smile as she moved to kiss him on the lips. “Getting a bit impatient?" 

Cullen let out a low chuckle as he continued to kiss her clavicle and neck. “I just wanted to spend some time with you this morning, if you are not otherwise occupied,” he said between kisses. 

“Well I  _was busy_  sleeping,” she giggled. “But I suppose I can be swayed…what did you have in mind?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

“You know, I had not actually been intending on  _that particular_  activity,” Cullen laughed, “But you do look so beautiful in the morning." 

Rose laughed as she pressed her face into the crook of his neck. “What were you thinking of, then?" 

“Breakfast, a horseback ride, maybe some chess?” he suggested, his lips finding her forehead as his hands slid up the smooth skin of her back. 

Rose tilted her head up to him with a hopeful smile. “Do you have time for all of that?" 

“Rylen can handle the troops without me, he has proven that in my absence,” Cullen replied, shifting his shoulders in a lazy shrug. 

“Cullen, I don’t want to interfere with any duties…" Rose began to sigh and shake her head. 

“You are doing no such thing. I _promise_ ,” he smiled, a hand moving to her face to push back her black tresses in a smooth sweep. “I just need some quality time with you." 

“Alright, you charmer,” she smiled, thoroughly pleased with his response. “Now…about this other activity…" 

Cullen grinned as she crawled atop him and placed her lips on his.  

It was still early when they dressed and left Cullen’s tower for the kitchen, giving Fitz a good pat on his head as he slept near Cullen's desk. After a quick breakfast, they headed to the stables.  They mounted their horses, the same steeds they had picked up in Jader, and galloped out of Skyhold and into the valley below.  

The air was crisp as it blew in their faces. Another batch of snow was inevitable and likely to strike soon. They raced around for a time before slowing their pace to rest the horses and enjoy the view. By the time they returned, the rest of Skyhold was awake and going about their usual routine. They returned their horses to the stables and picked up Cullen's chessboard from his quarters—and a very annoyed Fitz for having been left behind earlier—and headed down to the gardens.  

As they passed through the courtyard, they spotted Varric and Dorian conversing in front of the Herald's Rest. They gave them a wave and began to approach when a flustered, out of breath messenger ran up to Cullen.  

"Commander, the Inquisitor has requested your presence," the messenger said hurriedly. "Her Worship and Seeker Pentaghast are gathered in the War Room, awaiting your arrival." 

"Thank you, Jim," Cullen sighed, turning towards Rose with disappointment in his eyes. "I'm sorry, I know I promised a game of chess..." 

Rose took the board from his hands with an understanding smile. "Don't worry, Cullen. I'm sure the meeting is more important than our game of chess." 

"We'll take care of her, Curly," Varric winked as he sauntered closer. "I'm sure Sparkler here will be glad to have some new blood in the chess world. Gives him a shot at winning." 

"I'll have you know I've beaten the Commander once or twice before," Dorian rolled his eyes.  

"Right, out of the hundreds of matches you two have played?" Varric teased.

Cullen chuckled. "Careful, Dorian. Rose is quite the shark herself. She bested me more than I had expected." 

"Were you in doubt of my strategic prowess?" she laughed, pretending to be offended.  

Cullen grinned and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "I call next game with the winner," he winked, before striding off into the keep.  

Before Rose knew it, Varric had linked his arm with hers and they were off to the gardens.

* * *

When Cullen entered the War Room, he was surprised to see a third body awaiting his arrival. And though her back was facing him, her unmistakable golden hair identified her immediately. 

"Solona!" he gasped in surprise, causing her to turn. 

"Cullen!" She threw her arms around him in an instant. "I'm so glad to see you alive and well. The last time I was at Skyhold, we were all so worried..." 

"It is good to see you," he said as their embrace ended. "When did you arrive?" 

"Quite late last night," she explained. "We were looking for you earlier this morning but it seems you were out for a ride?" 

"Yes," Cullen blushed a bit. "With my—" his eyes flashed to Evelyn across the room, who seemed to be looking intently at a parchment on the table. But he knew she was listening. "—Rose. You’ll have to meet her later." 

"I'd be delighted. Now, back to business," Solona turned back towards the table and Evelyn and Cassandra across. "I was just explaining that we have a bit of a situation on our hands. So important that I felt it best for me and Blackwall to arrive here ahead of schedule." 

"A situation?" 

"The Wardens and I came across a gathering of some sort, in the Nahashin Marshes," Solona pointed to its location on the map, in the western part of Orlais. "There were Red Templars and Venatori, colluding once more. And if that weren't troublesome enough on its own, there was another, small group among them." 

Cullen raised an interested eyebrow.

"They were a strange group of men, dressed in black garments I've never seen, with odd weaponry," Solona continued, trying to make sense of what she had witnessed. "They were talking about some sort of prophecy. I don't know, it was a lot of nonsense and we didn't get much else. We had to leave before we were discovered." 

"How large were their numbers?" 

"Intimidatingly large," Solona sighed. "Too large for the group of Wardens I was leading." 

"Is that them, Cullen?” Cassandra asked from across the table. 

Solona’s eyes flew from the Seeker to the Commander. ”’Them'?" 

"They're a group of fanatics," Cullen replied. "Have you heard of the 'Sons of Shavronth'?" 

"Not since I was a child," Solona replied, furrowing her brows. "I always thought they were just a story.” 

“A story based in legend, it seems," Cassandra added. "Divine Victoria has been researching their histories. And while old and mysterious, they are indeed real." 

"I don't understand,” Solona shook her head. “Why would you know who they are, Cullen?” 

His mouth fell open slightly in surprise. ”They didn't tell you where I've been these past few months?" 

Solona shook her head, a questioning look spreading across her face as her eyes jumped between the three of them.

"We were _waiting_  for _you_ ," Evelyn remarked with a hint of exasperation.

"Right. Um…well...it's all a bit strange,” Cullen began before launching into his well-rehearsed telling of the story of his four months out of Thedas. Solona received the information as best as anyone could, with wide eyes and many questions of further explanation.

"And Rose is from this other world?" she asked eventually.

"Yes.”

Solona let out a heavy exhale as she shook her head, her arms cross tightly against her chest. ”Maker, this must all be strange for her then.” 

"How do we proceed?" Cassandra interrupted, steering their conversation back to the problem at hand. 

"We wait for more information from Leliana," Evelyn said. "I'm not putting our people in danger without knowing everything." 

"Agreed," Cullen said, not making eye contact with the Inquisitor.

* * *

 

"Check," Dorian announced, much to the chagrin of Rose. The game had been intense from the beginning, with Varric being no help since he kept telling them tales that were a massive distraction.  

She thought she had cornered him moves ago, yet now she found the tables had been turned.  

"Has Sparkler actually got the upper hand?" Varric said in amazement.  

"You say that like I'm not a good chess player," Dorian grumbled, watching Rose carefully take her next move. "I used to win tournaments in Tevinter!" 

"Well, you're not in Tevinter anymore," Rose laughed, dramatically moving a piece, capturing a knight. "Oh, and checkmate." 

" _Vishante Kaffas_!" Dorian sighed, throwing his hands up in the air. "I really thought I had you—guess I should say that was well played." 

“Why _thank you,_ ” Rose smirked, leaning back in her chair in satisfaction.  

Dorian leaned forward to reset the board, slowly moving piece by piece to its proper starting point. He paused after a moment and tilted his head up. “Remind me, what was your family name? From Tevinter, that is.” Rose’s eyes flew up from the pieces, surprised by the question.  

“Tasius,” she replied hesitantly. “Why?" 

“Oh, no reason,” Dorian replied, nonchalantly. “You said your family had been in the Magisterium, before your father left. Just thought I’d see if I knew them." 

“And do you?" she asked with a raise of her brow.

Dorian paused. “No, not that I recall.”

Rose laughed lightly and shook her head, with only a slight bit of disappointment, before returning her attentions to the board.  

“So, now that we’re all finished with the boring bits, how’re you settling in, Rose?” Varric asked. 

“Me? I’m doing fine,” she replied with a shrug. 

Varric narrowed his eyes. “Are you really, Dashwood?" 

Rose sighed. Already, she could get little by Varric’s perceptive observances. “Well…yes. _Generally_. I like it here. I like you two and Bull…” she began to explain.

“But…?" 

“But…I don’t know, I feel like I’m useless here,” Rose continued. “I had a job to look forward to every day at home. I have a lot more free time now than normal, I guess.”

Varric nodded, understanding her plight. “Have you brought it up with Curly?" 

“No, not yet,” she shook her head. “I know he’s getting used to being back, I don’t want to bother him with my silly problems." 

“You could speak with Josephine about work around here?” Dorian offered. "I’m sure there’s something you could do. The Inquisition is always in need of help.” 

“Perhaps,” Rose shrugged, thinking over Dorian’s suggestion. It wasn’t the worst idea…then she’d do something useful with her days.   

Before another word could be said, Rose looked up to see Cullen approach in the company of a blonde woman she had not seen before. 

“Varric, who is that?” she asked softly. 

The dwarf’s lips curled up into a grin. “That, my friend, is the Hero of Fereldan!" 


	8. The Lion's Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a delay! Life has been hectic. Hope you enjoy this new chapter!

Rose thought hard about what Cullen had said all those weeks ago when discussing the history of this Thedas, not the Thedas she knew from her video games. _Who had he said was the Hero?_  

As Cullen and the mysterious woman neared, Varric eagerly jumped up from his seat and moved to meet them with open arms.  

“Goldilocks! It’s good to see you again,” he said as he embraced the slender blonde. “Just in time for another exciting round of Wicked Grace tonight." 

“Oh no, Master Tethras, I ought to stay clear of that game after I lost all my coin to you when I was last here,” she laughed. “And Lord Pavus, I hope you’re doing well?" 

“Quite well, though I wish you had brought back that handsome cousin of yours,” Dorian laughed.  

The woman shook her head in amusement. “Oh hush, you. How would Bull feel about that?" she scolded. 

“I don’t think he’d mind the extra company,” Dorian wriggled his eyebrow suggestively, causing the Hero to fake a grimace and laugh.  

“And you must be Rose?” she said with a smile, extending a hand as Rose stood to greet her.  

“I am. Pleasure to meet you..." Rose's eyes flitted to Cullen's expectantly, waiting to be properly introduced.  

“Sorry,” Cullen laughed awkwardly, a hand flying to the back of his neck as the other gestured between them. “Rose, this is Warden-Commander Solona Amell, the Hero of Ferelden." 

“Oh!” Rose’s eyes went wide as she began to remember the backstory. “Cullen’s told me a lot about you." 

“That can’t be good,” Solona teased before shaking her head. “No, I’ve just been hearing a lot about you on our walk over—I’m so glad Cullen’s found someone to look after him so well." 

Cullen grinned proudly at Rose, causing her to blush.  

“Now, I see that I’ve interrupted something?” Solona observed, peering at the small table with the set chess board.  

“Oh no, Sparkler here already got his ass whooped,” Varric said quickly, earning an eye roll from Dorian.  

“In my defense, it was a close match,” Dorian said, nudging Rose with a smirk. 

“Of course you’re a good chess player,” Solona smiled. “You'd have to be, to keep up with this one.” She hooked a thumb towards Cullen. “I was never very good. Learned too late in life." 

“Why don’t you have a match, then?” Rose offered. “Cullen and I can play anytime." 

“Oh no, I wouldn’t want to intrude—" 

“You wouldn’t be at all,” Rose assured, ushering her over to the table. “I’ll help, if you’d like? Perhaps our two minds together can take down our dear Commander.”  

“Only if Cullen doesn’t mind,” Solona said, looking to him for confirmation.  

He nodded with a large grin. “I’m still winning." 

“And with that, we’ll let you three be,” Varric announced, waving at Dorian to follow. “We’ll see you at the feast tonight!" 

The three waved goodbye to their departing friends before settling into their seats near the board.  

"Ladies first," Cullen smiled, already analyzing the board and forming a strategy.  

Rose encouragingly gestured for Solona to make her first move. After a few turns, the three fell into a quiet rhythm.  

"Cullen tells me you're a mage?" Solona asked eventually. 

Rose suddenly felt her cheeks flush and she tilted her head down to focus on the board. "I wouldn't exactly classify myself as a mage,” she said with a shrug. "I know very little and only discovered my powers a few weeks ago.” 

"So late in life? That's uncommon but not altogether unheard of," Solona commented, taking one of Cullen's pawns. "I could help teach you, if you wanted." 

Rose’s head shot up, her eyes wide in excitement. "Really?" 

"Of course! I'll be at Skyhold for a bit. And between myself and Dorian, I think we could get you up to scratch with relative ease." 

"I would love that,” Rose replied, a bit stunned but thankful for the opportunity. She looked up to see Cullen grinning, as if he knew this offer would happen.

* * *

 

"Should I be worried about now being in Skyhold with _two_ of your ex-girlfriends?" Rose teased when they returned to their quarters a little while later. She meant it purely in jest, though there was some truth behind it, of which Rose would never admit. 

"No, you need not be," he replied with a chuckle, kissing her on her forehead before strolling over to his desk.  

"You and Solona seem close," she noted, pulling off her cloak before crossing the room to him. 

"Rose," he grinned with a shake of his head. "There's not need to be jealous." 

"I'm not," she laughed, settling into a lean at the edge of his desk. "I'm just making an observation." 

Cullen shrugged as he put down the papers he had been holding. "We are close, yes. She saved my life once. When I didn't deserve to be saved and after I had been quite awful to her." 

Rose nodded as she knew the story well. "I know. It’s just...strange, is all." 

"I assure you, any history with Solona was long ago,” he said gently, reaching out to brush his fingers against hers. "Besides, she has Alistair now. Who'd pick me over the King?"  

“I would!” Rose offered with a grin.  

"You haven't met Alistair yet," he laughed, leaning over to capture her lips.  

When Rose pulled away with a smile, she hopped off Cullen’s desk and moved back towards her own. “How were things with Evelyn this morning?” she asked. 

"As icy as always," he sighed. "I wish I could fix this." 

"Perhaps I should speak to her?” Rose offered.

Cullen quickly shook his head. “I am not sure if that is the best idea..." 

"You'd be surprised what a genuine heart-to-heart can accomplish," Rose shrugged.  

“She just needs more time, is all. She’ll come around eventually.” 

Rose nodded, mostly to herself, before dropping the subject for now. For a time, the pair worked at their desks quietly. Cullen was pouring over reports from scouts throughout the continent while Rose began to write in a journal, logging her time in Thedas. 

A few hours later, they readied for their night of festivities. 

“So, what exactly should I expect form this feast?” Rose asked as they moved upstairs to their loft, Fitz at their heels. 

"A few speeches and toasts," Cullen replied, shedding his normal, day-to-day garb. He pulled out a formal uniform from the wardrobe, a dashing, fitted navy blue military suit with adorned with buttons and tassels. “It's all rather embarrassing. I would have preferred to not have anything of the sort, but Cassandra told me Josephine was set on either a feast or a ball, so I think I got the better deal." 

Rose laughed as she moved towards her own wardrobe, filing through her limited outfits. Thankfully Josephine, who in typical fashion had prepared for everything and spared no expense, had fitted Rose just a few days after her arrival and had a few dresses made. She settled on a midnight blue dress with fitted sleeves and a low neckline. The skirt was the smallest of all the dresses, and since it the feast would be less formal than a ball, Rose thought she’d save the more dramatic gowns for another occasion.

Rose slipped into the dress and motioned for Cullen to help her button up the back. When he looked up for fiddling with his own attire, his eyes lit up as he grinned.

“You look beautiful, Rose,” he said as he crossed the room. 

Rose blushed as she looked at him over her shoulder, a hand moving her long black hair out of the way. 

* * *

When they entered the Great Hall, the tables that had been set about the room were already filled with guests and other members of the Inquisition. At the front of the room, their friends were gathered, beginning to take their seats at the head table. 

As they approached the table, Josephine rushed up to them with a worried and frantic look.  

“I’m so sorry, we hadn’t planned on the Warden-Commander being here for the feast," the Antivan said quickly. "I know it's not ideal but it can't be helped." 

Rose and Cullen exchanged a confused glance. "What are you talking about, Josephine?" Cullen asked. 

“No one told you?" 

"Told us..." 

Josephine sighed, a regretful look spreading across her face. “The Inquisitor has requested that the Warden-Commander sit next to you at the center of the table, since you’re our honoree and she’s a high-ranking guest.”

Without further explanation, Rose’s face fell, knowing what Josephine’s news meant. But she tried her best to keep a pleasant smile on her face. Cullen did no such thing.  

“Josephine, you can’t be serious!” he replied gruffly. “Solona doesn’t care where she sits." 

“Perhaps not, but the Inquisitor requested the placement. And it is protocol." 

“It’s fine, Josephine, really,” Rose intervened quickly, offering her a smile before turning to Cullen with a shrug. “I’ll be sitting at the end of the table with Varric, I assume?" 

“Yes, Lady Dashwood,” Josephine said, apologetically. “Again, I’m very sorry.” Josephine turned and quickly scuttled away.  

Cullen turned to Rose, barely keeping composure. “Rose, this is ridiculous. I am going to straighten this out with Evelyn right now—“

“Cullen, it’s fine,” Rose assured, tugging on his arm to keep him from bolting away. “It’s just one dinner. I can handle a couple hours at the end of the table." 

Cullen sighed. “I’m not sure _I_  can." 

“It’ll be fine, Cullen. I promise. I’ll see you after, okay?” Rose smiled gently and kissed him on the cheek, giving him a wink before they parted for their seats.  

“Lucky me!” Varric said as soon as he saw Rose approach. She sat down next to him and gave him an amused eye-roll.

“More unlucky,” she laughed. “ _You_  have to keep entertained!" 

“With my wealth and talent in storytelling? No problem,” he replied smugly, before moving to pour wine into Rose’s glass.

Rose looked down the table where Cullen was taking his seat between Evelyn and Solona, both offering hugs and kisses on his cheek.  

"Oh wonderful, now he's sandwiched between the two," Rose mumbled bitterly before taking her newly filled glass of wine in hand.  

Varric laughed next to her, following her gaze. "Now that's an interesting image." 

Rose narrowed her eyes in a glare and Varric quickly raised his hands in defense. "I don't really think Evelyn meant anything by it. It _is_ protocol." 

"I know I know,” she sighed, hanging her head in shame. “I’m sure I'm reading too much into things. It's hard not to though." 

“Wouldn’t have taken you as the jealous type, Dashwood!" Varric observed.

“I have my moments of weakness,” she said in defense, earning a low chuckle.  

“I don’t think you have anything to worry about," he replied. “Cullen loves you.”

“I know. It’s just a gut-reaction,” she shrugged. “It’s just…it’s been difficult for me, being here.”

“Still haven’t talked to him, I see.”

Rose rolled her eyes and brought her glass of wine back to her lips. 

The feast featured a speech by the Inquisitor—just a few words about how glad she was to have Cullen returned, how they had all missed him while he was away. Cullen chose not to say much, except a few thank yous and no shortness of blushing. Rose noticed he kept glancing over her way with a sad look, checking up on her. But she would respond with either a thumbs up or a silly face, hoping to convey nothing but enthusiasm.  

Truth was, she didn’t mind sitting away from Cullen. It wasn’t that small inconvenience that made her feel down, it was the feeling of not belonging. Everyone in that hall had a purpose at the Inquisition, from soldiers to smiths to cooks and gardeners. But Rose hadn’t yet found her place at Skyhold, and that was beginning to wear on her.  

Varric was right. She needed to tell Cullen how she was feeling. Perhaps they could figure out something useful for her to do on a day-to-day basis why he was training the troops.  


	9. A Round of Cards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *casually drops a chapter 14 months later...*

Varric and Rose claimed a large table on the top floor of the Herald’s Rest immediately following the feast, discussing Wicked Grace strategies as they awaited the arrival of the rest of the group.

 

"Now, I know I have to be careful with Josephine, but is anyone else a shark?" Rose asked as she settled into the center of one of the wooden benches surrounding the long, rectangular table. 

 

"Nah, they all have their tells, you just have to know what to look for," Varric laughed. "Even Ruffles…though I still haven't quite figured her out." 

 

This caused Rose to smile when, a moment later, Iron Bull and Dorian ascended the wooden stairs in giddy laughter that caught their attention. 

 

"There you two are!" Varric said dramatically. "About time. And where are the others?" 

 

"Trickling in now, don't you worry yourself," Dorian replied with a flippant wave of his hand. ”Both Commanders had slews of well-wishers rushing to speak with them as we left—I’m sure it’ll take them a few extra minutes to get through the hall.” 

 

Dorian was about to sit down when Iron Bull let out a displeased sigh. “Wait…You two are sitting here without the first round of beer?" he shook his head. "Amateurs.”  

 

Varric and Rose exchanged an amused look as Bull grabbed Dorian by the arm and descended back down the stairs in search of libations.

 

Cassandra and Josephine were next to arrive a few minutes later, a bottle of wine cradled in each of their arms.  

 

“Rose, I did not think you played Wicked Grace,” Josephine said with a smile, sitting down across the table. “They have the game where you’re from?" 

 

“Oh, no, Varric’s been teaching me,” she explained with a laugh and shake of her head. “He said it was essential to living in Skyhold with you all." 

 

“We do play often,” Cassandra acknowledged. “I’m sure Josephine will appreciate the new meat." 

 

“Excuse me!” the Antivan laughed in offense, glaring at the Seeker. 

 

“Nah, Rose won’t be an easy target,” Varric replied. “She’s a quick learner!” 

 

Eventually, Dorian and Bull returned with drinks for everyone and laughter was quickly in the air. Cullen and Evelyn arrived moments later, all smiles. 

 

“There they are!” Bull roared joyously, already having downed his first pint of Fereldan ale. 

 

Cullen quickly crossed the room to give Rose a kiss on the cheek. But when Evelyn’s eyes found Rose amongst her friends, her body stiffened and her expression quickly changed.  

 

“I…uh…I should go. Lots of work to catch up on,” Evelyn lied as all eyes turned to her. She awkwardly shuffled away from the table. “But you all have fun without me." 

 

The group chorused their disappointment: “aww, Inquisitor!" 

 

Evelyn quickly turned on her heel and retreated down the stairs and out of the tavern.  

 

Rose watched quietly as Cullen, Josephine and Cassandra seemed to exchange saddened and disappointed looks. And in an instant, without any further thinking, Rose hopped up from her seat and sprinted down the stairs, ignoring their calls of confusion after her.  

 

She caught up to Evelyn halfway through the courtyard back to the keep.  

 

“Inquisitor, wait!” she called, causing the brunette to turn and stop in her tracks.  

 

“May I help you, Lady Dashwood?” she asked as politely as she could muster, though Rose noticed the deep-breath it took to say those words.

 

“Please don’t leave on my account,” Rose said quickly. “Varric’s been really excited about this game and having everyone there—it’s all he’s talked about for days.” 

 

“Varric will understand that I must attend to some other urgent matters,” she said with a polite, but dismissive smile. 

 

“Wait,” Rose reached out to stop her. “Just…hear me out, okay? I know my presence in Skyhold is…not ideal and awkward and upsetting. And I truly _am_ sorry about this situation. It may not matter, but I do understand how it feels. I just…don’t let me keep you from your friends." 

 

“Lady Dashwood—" 

 

“I mean it,” Rose insisted. She sighed and looked around desperately, trying to come up with something better and convincing to say. “Look…I’ll…I’ll just occupy myself elsewhere, alright? You should go and enjoy drinks and games with your friends. You deserve that." 

 

Evelyn said nothing, stunned by the woman’s words. But as Rose gave her a polite, hopeful smile and began to walk away in the opposite direction of the tavern, she knew she had to give in in that moment. 

 

“Wait—forgive me,” Evelyn sighed, dropping all pretense. “It would not be right for you not to join. Come, let us put aside our differences for night, at least.” She gave Rose a cordial nod and gestured for her to return to the Herald’s Rest.  

 

The two awkwardly walked back across the courtyard, side by side, neither one gazing long enough at the other to warrant any eye contact. 

 

“The “lady” thing,” Rose said, eyes focused on either the ground or building ahead, “you don’t have to call me that. It’s not really real, anyway. I’m okay with just…Rose.” 

 

Evelyn cracked a small smile. “Only if you promise to disregard my title as well. Evelyn is fine." 

 

“I can do that,” Rose nodded, considering this moment a small win. 

 

When they returned to their table of friends, Rose had never seen so many shocked and simultaneously impressed faces. No one, wisely, made any sort of comment, but instead grinned as _both_  ladies took a seat: Rose next to Cullen and Evelyn across the table next to Dorian.  

 

Cullen discreetly nudged Rose with his elbow, giving her a small, but immensely grateful, smile. 

 

“Is everyone ready now?” Varric said with exaggeration, eyes flitting between the two. 

 

“Yes, yes, ready, sorry,” Evelyn laughed. “Let’s play ‘Wicked Grace’!” 

 

Varric eagerly shuffled and dealt five cards to each player in dramatic fashion. As Rose began to look at her hand, she focused and did her best to remember each suit and their rank. 

 

_What was the highest again? Angels? Were Daggers or Songs better?_

 

The night continued, with Josephine and Varric becoming clear winners amongst the group, but Rose was holding her own, much to everyone’s surprise, including herself.  

 

Varric had already told a handful of ridiculous stories that couldn’t possibly have been true, but they were nonetheless entertaining. It seemed to be an unspoken rule of the game, Rose discovered, as everyone began to tell an anecdote or two. They went around the table, and suddenly, all attention was on her.  

 

“So, Rose, do you have any tales to share?" 

 

“Me? Honestly, my life had been quite uneventful and boring before this one came along,” she laughed, gesturing to Cullen beside her.  

 

“Oh, come on, that can’t be true!" 

 

“Sadly, it is,” she replied. “Though Cullen adjusting to my world was a treat, for sure." 

 

“Embarrassing stories about the Commander? I’m in,” Varric laughed.  

 

“Do tell us how our dear Cullen managed,” Josephine smiled. “What was your city’s name again?" 

 

“London,” Rose supplied with a smirk, glancing over at her love. “Do you mind?" 

 

“Oh, go ahead,” he sighed. “Though I am to intrigued to discover what you thought embarrassing?" 

 

“Not all embarrassing,” she assured. “Just entertaining! Hmm…let’s see…" 

 

Rose described the night Cullen had punched her ex, detailing how gallant he had been. She described her gala, and how sweet he had been, though clearly uncomfortable in the setting. And she detailed their time at Comic-Con, though leaving out the parts about the video game.  

 

“He was such a heckler, apparently,” Rose laughed, nudging Cullen.  

 

“In my defense, his form was appalling,” Cullen said quickly. And _seriously_. 

 

“You do realize they wouldn’t actually ever use a sword in a real situation, right?" 

 

“Doesn’t mean I condone sloppy form,” he retorted stubbornly, causing the group to erupt in laughter.  

 

“Was it difficult? Acclimating to such a strange place?” Josephine asked in wonder.  

 

Cullen shook his head. “Not after a while. It was difficult at first. There are just so many… _things_ ,” he replied. “But I found a rhythm. I found happiness." 

 

Rose smiled and blushed, but nudged him discreetly under the table, worrying how Evelyn was handling this. She dared not look over the table.  

 

“Yes, and also an ancient, dangerous cult now running around Thedas,” Rose laughed, attempting to lighten the mood and change the subject. 

 

“Now now, we’ll have none of that tonight,” Varric chided. “This is about _fun_  and I’ll not have worrisome business threatening that." 

 

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry,” she apologized, grabbing her drink for another sip of ale. She peered over the top as discreetly as possible, observing Evelyn.  

 

The brunette was smiling, but Rose recognized a small sadness still quite evident on her face as she forced laughter and joy. This was only a small and difficult step for Evelyn, that much was clear. But Rose was determined to continue to ease relations.  

 

* * *

 

Rose and Cullen returned to their loft well-inebriated and Rose was amazed she had managed to make it up any steps at all. Fitz had been sleeping in the corner and looked up in brief annoyance at the noise their stumbling made, before quickly lowering his head back onto his bed and returning to his snoring slumber. 

 

The couple undressed for bed and quickly slipped under the covers of their bed, hiding from the late-night chill. 

 

“Thank you for tonight,” Cullen mumbled into her shoulder after placing a gentle kiss there.  

 

“For what? Wicked Grace was all Varric’s doing,” she replied innocently. 

 

“You know what I’m talking about,” he chuckled. “I don’t know what you said to Evelyn, but I’m glad you convinced her to stay." 

 

Rose shrugged. “It was nothing. I just figured…I’m the outsider, you know? She’s the leader of this whole organization. If anyone should be left out, it really should be me." 

 

“No one’s going to leave you out," Cullen said, his brows furrowing slightly. “You don’t think that is going to happen, do you?”

 

“No, I _know_. I just mean…she has more of a right, you know?" Rose tried to explain. “I’m the new girl.”

 

“I don’t necessarily agree, but yes…I understand,” he acknowledged, taking her hand to kiss her palm softly. 

 

Rose thought for a moment, the conversation she had been wanting to bring up for a while now suddenly feeling right. “Speaking of…" 

 

“Hmm?" 

 

“Can you ask Evelyn or Josephine or someone if there’s anything I can help with around here?" Rose asked quietly, nervously fidgeting with her hands. 

 

“Rose, you know you need not work. You’re a guest here with me,” Cullen assured. 

 

“I know, but I feel…I don’t know, a bit useless…” she admitted. “I went from having a job that occupied my time for more than forty hours a week to…I don’t know…an extended holiday. I can only do so much reading in the gardens and drinking with Varric." 

 

Cullen laughed as he settled his head against his pillow. “What would you like to do?" 

 

“I don’t know…what’re my strengths? I’m quite organized. I like to write. Perhaps I could help with correspondence for Josephine or…I don’t know,” she sighed, unsure. “Just…something." 

 

Cullen smiled as a few thoughts came to mind. “I’m happy to ask, darling. I just want you to feel comfortable here. But I understand your plight.“ 

 

“You do?” 

 

“Of course, I do,” Cullen laughed. “Why do you think I spent so much time at the stables?”

 

“Well thank you,” she said. “I’m glad you understand." 

 

“Of course, Rose. I want you to be happy here…I know it isn’t easy…" 

 

“I just need to find purpose, is all. Then everything will feel right again." 

 

* * *

 

 

_Rose stands on the snowy plateau of the Frostbacks once more, Skyhold below amongst parting clouds. The familiar crunch of snow sounds behind her and she spins to see the same masked figure as before, mysterious as ever._

 

_“Good morning, Rose,” the man says as he approaches, and Rose can see the slightest hint of a smile beneath his mask._

 

_“Hello, my mysterious companion,” she replies sarcastically. “You’re back.”_

 

_“I am, Miss Dashwood. Had you forgotten about me?” he asks, slowly striding forward to stand next to Rose._

 

_“It’s been a few days…and I’m still not quite sure I believe this is real,” Rose replies honestly. “And if it is…how do I know you’re trustworthy?”_

 

_“You don’t,” he says simply._

 

_Rose bristles at the response. “Right…well, that is mighty reassuring, thank you.”_

 

_“I just meant…I cannot make you trust me,” he says carefully, “but I do hope, that with time, you will change your mind.”_

 

_Rose watches him carefully as she looks out over the valley below. “You know, it would be better if I could call you by your name…”_

 

_“As I explained before, I can’t reveal my identity,” he says sternly. “However, you make a good point. A name would be helpful.”_

 

_“Should I pick a nickname then?” Rose teases. “I’ve half a mind to call you Voldemort or something.”_

 

_“If the Harry Potter reference makes you feel comfortable, I can be amenable,” the man chuckles with a slight shake to his head.“If you desire, you may call me…Remus. He was a good professor, was he not?”_

 

_“Remus…” Rose tests as her eyes scan the man next to her. “Works for me, I guess.”_

 

_A smile appears just beneath the edge of his mask, his lips curling upwards. “Good, then we should begin our lessons.”_

 

_“Our lessons?”_

 

_“To keep you safe in the Fade,” he says. “Were you always this forgetful in your world?”_

 

_“Sorry,” Rose sighs, remembering their previous conversation. “It’s been an eventful few days since we last spoke.”_

 

_“Yes, I imagine it has. How are you finding Skyhold?” he asks innocently._

 

_“How do you…right,” she sighs with a roll of her eyes. “You know everything.”_

 

_“Does that bother you?”_

 

_Rose nods quickly. “Immensely.”_

 

_“Why is that?”_

 

_“Because…I don’t like being left in the dark. And now I’m in a world where I know little, with mysterious ancient cults about. Oh, and a mysterious masked man who only appears in my dreams,” Rose points out exasperatedly._

 

_“Well, that's why I'm here. To share some knowledge.”_

 

_“Why?” Rose asks, eyeing him hesitantly._

 

_The man—Remus—turns to Rose, and she can see the seriousness in his eyes behind the delicate mask. “Because, when the time comes, I will need your help. And you will need mine.”_


	10. Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a short chapter, but here is the latest! I'm going to attempt to post weekly, but we'll see how long that lasts! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

 

“I'm told you’re interested in taking up a position here in Skyhold?" Josephine asked her, a kind and gentle smile lighting up her face. 

 

It had been a few days since the feast and their game of Wicked Grace, and still, Rose was struggling with the adjustment of life in Thedas. Cullen was very much back into the full swing of his duties as Commander, and everyone else around her had at least a few tasks to see to on a daily basis. 

 

Josephine had called her into her office just after lunch, having seen her sitting and chatting with Varric near a fireplace in the Great Hall. 

 

"Yes, greatly interested," Rose said, eagerly. "I'd like to contribute to the Inquisition in anyway I can."

 

Josephine nodded. "Very admirable for having only been in Thedas a few weeks. Cullen provided great detail about your previous position back home and mentioned you loved artifacts and artworks—is that correct?"

 

Rose nodded in confirmation as she waited for what Josephine had to propose.

 

"And I'm told you're a brilliant writer and extremely organized. Perhaps you'd like to take on a role as our resident archivist?" the Antivan suggested, placing her hands on her desk as she leaned forward, waiting for Rose's reaction. 

 

"Archivist?" Rose said in surprise. 

 

"Well, it would be a combination of cataloging and archiving, splitting your time with me to archive our records and correspondence, and with Dagna, our arcanist, on the variety of artifacts we've found or been given over the last few years—you two have met, yes?"

 

Rose nodded. "Briefly, yes."

 

"Is that an agreeable arrangement?" Josephine asked, although already seeing a noticeable change in Rose's countenance. 

 

Rose was grinning from ear to ear, her eyes wide with excitement. "Yes, quite agreeable! Thank you so much, Josephine! It's perfect!"

 

"Good," Josephine exhaled. "And you ought to thank the Inquisitor, actually. It was her idea."

 

Rose's expression shifted slightly into the realm of surprise. "Really?"

 

"Really," Josephine confirmed with a smile, before standing up and offering Rose a handshake. "Welcome to the Inquisition, Lady Dashwood."

 

"Thank you," she replied, taking up Josephine's hand in a firm handshake, an electricity of pure elation running through her. 

 

When she left the office, Rose immediately hurried out of the keep and across the courtyard, running into Cullen's office with more energy than she could contain. Thankfully, he was alone, sitting at his desk behind a stack of papers looking stressed. But when he looked up at Rose's arrival, his face softened into a knowing smile. 

 

"Josephine had some good news for you, I hope?" he asked as Rose crossed the room to deliver a kiss on his cheek. 

 

She nodded happily as she leaned back against the side of his desk. "Say hello to the Inquisition's newest archivist," she beamed. 

 

"Congratulations Rose," Cullen grinned. "I know it's not...your dream job at the Tate...but, I hope it's comparable. I know you'll be wonderful."

 

Rose sighed slightly at the mention of the Tate, wondering if Liam had been able to send word to Tricia about having to turn down the offer, after all. But she didn't want to harbor on unhappy thoughts for the moment.

 

"It's perfect" she assured him, reaching out to grasp his hands. "I'm just glad I'll be able to do something helpful."

 

Cullen nodded before raining kisses down on her knuckles. "I'm glad too, love."

 

Before either of them to be sidetracked into an extended display of affection, Rose's cheeks already flushed, she gently slipped her hands away before wrapping an embrace around his sitting figure. "Now, I've bothered you enough. I'll leave you be until dinner." Rose kissed him on the cheek before leaving his office to find Varric and Dorian to celebrate.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Rose began a daily routine that would continue for weeks. 

 

She'd wake up early with Cullen and go for either a run or horseback ride, depending on his availability and whether or not they spent too much time that morning in bed with other forms of exercise. They'd spend a brief time together over breakfast, before they would part for the rest of the day. Cullen would usually see to the soldiers for morning routines with Rylen while Rose would spend her mornings with Josephine in her office, helping to file through papers and letters and books. She'd usually spend lunch time with either Varric or Dorian, learning more gambling games or playing chess. Occasionally, she'd stop by Cullen's office to make sure he had fetched something to eat and was taking breaks. In the afternoon, Rose was with Dagna in the undercroft, sorting through a variety of antiques, weaponry, and other such items. Rose found it was a quick way to learn more about heart and culture of Thedas. Then, in the late afternoon, after the midday heat but before sunset and supper, Rose began training with Dorian and Solona in the Mage Tower, in an attempt to harness and control her powers. 

 

She had been given a staff—something simple to begin with, a sturdy but smooth wooden stave that had branches twisting at the top—and she tried to get into the habit of carrying it with her. Training was going well enough, but she wished desperately that Edward was there to teach her and offer advice. 

 

An afternoon, a couple weeks into this routine, the three mages practiced in a corner of the courtyard, tucked behind the Herald's Rest.  

 

Rose stood facing Dorian, a little distance away, with Solona next to her, coaching her through various exercises. 

 

"Alright, in this sequence, as quickly as possible, you'll attack Dorian," Solona instructed. "I want a fireball, a thunderbolt, and an ice shard. Got it?"

 

Rose nodded slowly, already tired from previous exercises, as she did her best to focus her mind. She looked to Dorian across the grass who gave her a readied nod. Both were wearing special protective armor, designed and enchanted by Dagna, to protect their bodies against any long-lasting effects of magic, just in case. 

 

Rose took a deep breath and held her stuff tightly, aiming its head towards Dorian as she summoned a fireball to strike his chest. Dorian easily blocked it. She cast a thunderbolt next, then an ice shard. Both barreled towards him in the same spot, but he had been ready for each attack and threw up a protective barrier before each reached him. 

 

“Good…but not good enough,” Solona observed, causing Rose to sigh heavily with disappointment. “You need to work quicker, give your enemies less of an opportunity to protect themselves."

 

“I know,” Rose nodded, understanding her motions were slow and lacking in comparison to their great skill. She pushed her hair back out of her face with a heavy breath. “I just…I can’t seem to summon my powers that quickly."

 

“It should be second nature," Solona replied. "It should be fluid, from one thought to another in the snap of your fingers. It just takes practice."

 

Rose kept nodding, knowing very well what Solona meant, even if she had not yet gotten there with her skills. 

 

“Right, let’s try again,” Solona instructed with a clap of her hands. She stepped back from the pair before gesturing for Rose to begin again. 

 

Rose started casting the spells as she was told, and again and again and again, went through the sequence against Dorian. But the longer she did, the slower the transition between elements seemed to become. Eventually Solona intervened to change the exercise.

 

“Good progress, Rose," she said kindly, though Rose felt like she had accomplished nothing. "Perhaps we should work on your barrier skills a little.” 

 

Solona signaled to Dorian as Rose took her stance and readied herself. She pretended not to notice the look the pair exchanged that screamed "take it easy". 

 

“Ready?"

 

Rose nodded, staff at the ready before Dorian began firing fireballs her way. She throw up barriers to neutralize each attack as they came, one by one, but she quickly seemed unable to keep up with the quick and incessant need for another barrier and another. Her mana was waning—she hadn’t yet learned to grow and strategically stretch every drop of the source of her powers. 

 

Dorian sent another fireball flying towards her with a flourished spin and Rose quickly realized she was unable to properly block it. Before she could even begin to channel her powers, the ball hit her square in the chest of her armor, bouncing off and singeing her sleeve. 

 

“Fuck!” she exclaimed, upset and surprised by the pain in her arm. She dropped her staff in frustration as Solona and Dorian rushed over, words of apologies already spilling from his lips. 

 

“Are you alright, Rose?” Solona asked quickly, rushing over to her side. 

 

“Yes, yes,” Rose groaned in annoyance. “I’m fine. Just…disappointed in myself.” She grabbed her arm to get a better look at her burn, the blackened strip of her sleeve disintegrated open. 

 

“Let me take a look,” Solona said gently, placing her staff down on the ground to free her hands. She grabbed Rose’s arm and carefully examined the wound. “Looks like a mild burn.” She put her hand and hovered over the area of skin and closed her eyes. Suddenly, the pain significantly lessened. 

 

Rose looked up in surprise. “Did you just…?"

 

“Might hurt a bit still, but you should be good as new otherwise,” Solona smiled. "There shouldn't be any visible damage."

 

“You can heal people?" Rose asked before bending down to pick up her discarded staff and hand Solona her own.

 

“Only mild wounds,” Solona clarified. “Which comes in handy after some battles. Someday I can teach you that as well, but it’s more complicated than elemental magic."

 

“Right. And it seems like I’ll never get the hang of that,” Rose said pessimistically. 

 

“Don’t be down on yourself, Rose. You’ve started this training much later than most people—don’t expect to be instantly caught up, okay?" Solona put a comforting hand on her shoulder and ushered her towards the tavern. “Come, let’s take a break."

 

Rose nodded and followed the pair as they headed into the Herald's Rest. “You both are tougher teachers than I had anticipated.""

 

Dorian laughed as he took a seat across from Rose as Solona headed to the bar for a round of ale. "You're lucky Solas isn't here. He's a much stricter teacher than we."

 

"I imagine my father would be, as well, actually," Rose laughed in response, dramatically slouching down to lean against the flat plane of the table.

 

“Speaking of your father,” Dorian began after a moment, causing Rose to raise an interested eyebrow as she slowly rose her head. “As it turns out, I do know him—of him. The name had been familiar, but I wasn’t certain."

 

“Oh?"

 

“Well, I had to write home to Tevinter to be sure, to confirm my suspicions..."

 

“Spit it out, Dorian,” Rose said, her posture now rigid with anticipation. 

 

Dorian took a deep breath as Rose eagerly looked at him and awaited his words with bated breath. “Apparently, he was a friend of my father's, when they were boys,” he explained. “It seems our family has long ties throughout generations...we may even be distantly related. But, most importantly, my father remembers yours. He remembers when he disappeared all those years ago."

 

“Seriously?” Rose was in shock. It was too small of a world, wasn't it? And perhaps, getting smaller. “Did…did he say anything about the family now?"

 

Dorian shook his head. “No, he didn’t give much details. Only that he remembered the time was after, how upset the Tasius family was with your father's disappearance."

 

Rose didn’t respond for a moment, trying to rationalize what Dorian had said. How was it possible that out of all the people that could possibly have been in Tevinter, it had been Dorian’s father to know hers? Surely that was no mere coincidence? She thought about Edward and his knowledge of Thedas while he was gone. He had somehow seen all the events during his time on Earth. He had relayed the stories to the game company…why hadn’t he told her about the Pavus family connection? He knew Rose, and especially Cullen, new the altus. It didn't make sense. 

 

“You’re…you’re sure it was my father?" she asked after a few moments of silence, just to be certain. 

 

“Ennio Tasius, correct?"

 

Rose nodded. 

 

“That’s the name my father knew," Dorian replied. 

 

Before another thought could enter her mind, Rose was rising from her seat. “I should go…I have to tell Cullen and write Leliana…" She grabbed her staff and slung it over her shoulder in a daze. "Thank you, Dorian, for telling me. Tell Solona I’m sorry for rushing off, but I’ll see you both later."

 

Her mind was racing as she grabbed her staff and quickly hurried across the courtyard to the loft. Cullen wasn’t in his office, much to her frustration, so she quickly made for the rookery to write a message to Leliana. 


End file.
